Impossible to love you
by Kaatsu-ne
Summary: /Traduction/ Itachi est amoureux... de son jeune frère. Et n'a pas l'intention de le lui dire. Mais confronté aux menaces, combien de temps encore pourra t-il protéger son secret et son petit frère? AU YAOI, Itasasu, one-sided Gaasasu et autres couples. EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titre:** Impossible to love you

**Auteur:** Noche-Locura

**Traductrice:** moi

**Résumé :** Itachi est amoureux... de son jeune frère. Et n'a pas l'intention de le lui dire. Mais confronté aux menaces, combien de temps encore pourra t-il protéger son secret et son petit frère? AU Itasasu, one-sided Gaasasu, et autres couples.

**Note :** cette histoire est une traduction, le texte original (dispo sur son profil) appartient donc à Noche-Locura.

Comme beaucoup d'auteurs avant moi, je vous fais partager cette fic anglaise que j'avais découverte il y a moment déjà et qui m'avait vraiment plue. D'abord parce que c'est un AU (que je n'ai pas l'habitude de traduire ou d'écrire), l'intrigue est prenante, vivante et la relation entre les deux frères nous est dévoilée avec beaucoup de finesse et de crédibilité (à condition d'aimer le pairing of course!). D'ailleurs la caractérisation des persos est plutôt fidèle (du moins pour Itachi, c'est plus discutable pour Sasuke et les autres persos au fil de l'histoire). On retrouve les principaux persos de Naruto (Gaara _pour une fois!_ Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Madara, etc.) ce que j'apprécie vu la profondeur qu'ils donnent à l'intrigue et en ajoutant des histoires parallèles!

J'espère sincèrement que cette fic vous plaira autant que je prends du plaisir à la traduire, car elle en vaut la peine (comme tant d'autres...) Un grand merci à Noche-Locura pour son talent! ^^

Les plus impatients et courageux d'entre vous pourront aller la lire sur son profil, elle n'est pas terminée mais ça avance bien apparemment.

**Vocabulaire: **_Onigiri: _petite boulette de riz fourée, souvent en forme de triangle ou d'ovale et enveloppée d'une algue. _Bento:_ repas nutritif contenu dans un coffret à compartiments traditionnellement fait maison et extrêmement populaire au Japon. _Furoshiki:_ technique traditionnelle d'emballage en tissu utilisée pour transporter le bento qui peut aussi servir de nappe pour le pique-nique.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

—**.&.—**

**Impossible to love you**

—**.&.&.—**

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait deux mois, deux mois entiers depuis ses examens d'entrée à l'université. Sasuke broyait du noir devant son ordinateur, avant d'éteindre l'écran lumineux qui semblait maintenant user ses yeux trop souvent, à l'utiliser pendant plus d'une demi-journée. Il poussa un profond soupir, frottant ses paupières sombres avec fatigue et dégoût. Encore un jour de perdu.

Perdre son temps à ne rien faire après les journées épuisantes qu'il avait passées à la préparation de ses examens s'avérait être terriblement lassant. Il avait réfléchi à la proposition de son père qui lui offrait de travailler pendant un temps dans son école, mais frémit à l'idée de devoir supporter son glaçon de grand frère et d'être sans cesse comparé à lui par tout le monde. Il soupira encore, massant ses tempes pour calmer le mal de tête qu'il sentait venir.

- Otouto.

Une voix profonde et d'une douceur trompeuse l'extirpa de ses pensées.

Il pivota sur sa chaise et croisa machinalement les bras à l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette à l'entrée de sa chambre, plissant ses pupilles onyx dans le ciel tout aussi sombre et sans étoile qui soutenait impassiblement son regard.

Leur petite bataille visuelle dura une longue seconde, puis Sasuke s'arracha finalement à la vue de cette grande et svelte silhouette, focalisant son attention sur la couette bleu foncée, bordée avec soin sur son grand lit douillet.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu frapper avant ? lança t-il sèchement.

- Allons, allons, mon stupide petit frère. Ne soit pas si malpoli avec ton pauvre grand frère qui vient juste de rentrer d'une longue journée de travail, pendant que tu flemmardais à la maison, débita Itachi, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Hn. C'était un repos bien mérité, marmonna Sasuke à mi-voix.

- Enfin bref, je suis juste venu t'appeler pour dîner, ajouta doucement Itachi, avant de tourner les talons et de redescendre. Le cadet observa son frère disparaître dans l'embrasure sans se départir de son air noir, puis le suivit en traînant des pieds.

Le dîner se passa sans encombres pendant un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que le père de Sasuke ne brise le silence.

- Il serait temps que tu considères mon offre, Sasuke. Ce dernier stoppa son geste, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir une tranche de saumon avec ses baguettes.

- Je veux me trouver du travail moi-même, otou-san.

Son père le fixa avec agacement.

- Combien de fois faudra t-il te le répéter ? Je veux que tu travailles au bureau d'administration pour apprendre les ficelles du métier et assister ton frère à la direction de l'école.

Sasuke se pinça fortement les lèvres, ravalant sa réplique en fixant son bol d'un air sombre.

- Et arrête de bouder. Tu t'es déjà reposé pendant deux mois. J'espère te voir commencer à travailler lundi prochain. Itachi, c'est compris ?

- Oui otou-san, je me charge des préparatifs nécessaires, répondit poliment l'aîné.

La suite du dîner se fit dans un silence gêné qui planait au-dessus de la table familiale comme un nuage orageux. Puis Sasuke grimpa lourdement les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre, claquant la porte avant de se jeter sur son lit. Un léger coup donné à sa porte le fit sortir de ses idées noires.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda t-il brusquement.

- Kaa-san, mon chéri. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? La douce voix de sa mère résonna à travers le bois qui les séparait. Il ne répondit rien. La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et sa mère entra dans sa chambre, se rapprochant du lit pour s'asseoir à son bord. Elle lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

- Tu sais, otou-san a de grands projets pour ton avenir, c'est pour ça qu'il insiste que tu travailles à l'école, déclara t-elle en lui caressant la tête.

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'on m'assiste ! Je veux me débrouiller seul... nii-san n'a pas dû travailler à l'école d'otou-san après ses examens secondaires et maintenant il est quand même principal ! Pourquoi je dois toujours écouter otou-san ? siffla t-il, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

- Chéri, je vais te confier un secret. Si ton père fait tout ça pour toi, c'est parce qu'il souhaite vraiment que tu prennes sa succession à l'école. Itachi a toujours été... trop distant pour que ton père lui confie l'école qu'il a si précieusement bâtie de ses propres mains, lui murmura sa mère à l'oreille avec un brin de nostalgie.

Sasuke leva un regard surpris vers elle. Il ne s'était jamais douté que son père voyait Itachi de cette façon. Chaque fois, tout le monde semblait traiter son aîné comme le prodige qui hériterait de l'entreprise familiale avec succès et créérait de nouvelles branches. Le cadet s'était toujours amèrement attendu à rester dans l'ombre de son grand frère. Il cilla, l'air incrédule et sa mère lui sourit avec tendresse en le contemplant de ses yeux sombres et doux. Avec une dernière caresse dans ses cheveux, elle se leva puis s'en alla pour le laisser seul. Sasuke se redressa sur son lit, cogitant sur les révélations qu'on venait de lui faire.

- Supide petit frère. Ne pique pas une crise pour rien. Tu devras être à l'école lundi matin 8 heures et tu termineras à 17 heures, lança placidement Itachi, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? demanda le cadet, se renfrognant devant la mine stoïque de son aîné, voulant frapper le bâtard qui avait si rudement interrompu le fil de ses pensées occupées.

- Travailler à la réception. Cela dit, je ne vois pas comment tu vas t'en sortir. Le poste nécessite des qualités relationnelles.

Sasuke se renfrogna davantage et jeta violemment son oreiller à l'endroit vide où s'était tenu son frère une seconde plus tôt.

**—.&.—**

- Sasuke, Sasuke, réveilles-toi ! C'est ton premier jour d'éco- de travail aujourd'hui ! Une voix lointaine et maternelle s'infiltra dans ses rêves, l'arrachant à l'étreinte du sommeil. Il entrouvrit un œil torpide et grogna.

- Debout mon chéri ! Et avec le sourire ! chantonna sa mère, alors qu'une lumière aveuglante se répondait dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils et plongea sa tête sous l'oreiller pour protéger ses yeux de l'horrible clarté.

- N'allume pas la lumière, grommela t-il dans sa couette.

- Allons ne râle pas. Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour ton premier jour de travail, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke grogna à nouveau en s'asseyant lentement sur son lit.

- Non, kaa-san, marmonna t-il. Sa mère fit claquer sa langue, les mains sur les hanches, avant de quitter la chambre.

- Où est nii-san ? demanda t-il une fois descendu en bas.

- Oh il est déjà parti. Il commence plus tôt cette semaine. Il m'a dit que tu dois te présenter à son bureau en arrivant. Ah que tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui ! Mon superbe fils !

Sasuke grimaça en jetant un œil à ses vêtements. Itachi lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de porter une tenue trop formelle, alors il était simplement vêtu d'un jeans noir et d'un T-shirt assorti, avec son lot habituel de chaînes et de ceintures en cuir.

- Le noir fait vraiment ressortir ton teint, commenta sa mère, ses pupilles douces reflétaient le soleil matinal, brillant telles des étincelles dorées.

Sasuke grimaça de plus belle à ces mots.

Toutes ses tentatives désespérées pour essayer de bronzer avaient toujours été inutiles, sa peau restait aussi pâle que la neige, lui donnant un air fragile et presque féminin, quasiment androgyne. Il piqua un fard à la remarque involontaire de sa mère. Même si Itachi n'avait pas l'allure du typique surfeur bronzé, il l'était déjà plus que lui. Sasuke poussa presque un soupir indigné à cette pensée. Itachi le surpassait même par sa beauté physique.

Il se dépêcha de finir son onigiri et attrapa le bento que sa mère avait enveloppé dans un furoshiki, alors qu'il avalait son thé d'un trait.

- J'y vais, kaa-san.

Se précipitant vers la sortie, il entendit une voix lointaine lui répondre gentiment alors qu'il franchissait le seuil : 'fais attention en traversant la route, mon chéri !' et sentit aussitôt une once de regret tirailler ses entrailles pour avoir traité sa mère de la sorte, juste à cause d'une simple remarque, alors qu'elle continuait à lui offrir toute son affection.

Une fois arrivé devant l'établissement, il poussa le lourd portail en fer forgé de l'Ecole de Musique Kono-Uchiha, scrutant avec admiration l'élégant design de l'emblème réputé de sa famille en haut de l'entrée. Les deux agents de sécurité près des hauts piliers blancs s'inclinèrent profondément, auxquels il répondit d'un bref signe de tête alors qu'il pénétrait nonchalamment dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il remonta l'allée jusqu'au bâtiment des bureaux de l'administration et dès son entrée, remarqua les coups d'œil qu'on lui jetait furtivement avant que chacun ne retourne à ses affaires. Sasuke devinait que ces gens avaient dû être informés de sa venue et fut extrêmement soulagé de ne pas avoir à subir l'habituelle cérémonie des présentations.

Une série de gloussements aigus détourna son attention et il leva les yeux vers la source du dérangement. Deux filles d'environ son âge étaient en train de le fixer dans un coin à la réception. Elles ressemblaient plutôt à une paire de tomates avec les rougeurs qui s'étaient glissées sur leurs joues fardées. Il fronça les sourcils, sachant précisément quel genre d'images devaient se former dans leur esprit. Il avait assez été harcelé au lycée. Sans leur accorder plus d'intérêt, il poursuivit sa marche jusqu'au bureau du principal.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien cet endroit. En tant que fils du fondateur de cette école, il avait inévitablement été inscrit ici. Il se souvenait du principal de l'époque, un vieil homme aimable nommé Sarutobi. Ce dernier était mort juste quelques années après l'arrivée de Sasuke et fut remplacé par une femme de la cinquantaine, qui ne faisait pas du tout son âge, et qui détestait le voir s'amuser à sécher les cours. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua. Il avait l'habitude d'être convoqué à ce bureau. Il s'arrêta devant la porte en chêne massif et toqua.

- Entrez, fit la voix calme et réfléchie de son grand frère à travers la porte. Sasuke s'exécuta.

- Et bien Otouto, te voilà enfin. Je vais pouvoir appeler le responsable administratif, déclara Itachi d'un ton neutre après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Il décrocha le petit combiné noir brillant et composa un numéro.

- Mon frère est arrivé. Oui. Pouvez-vous venir dans mon bureau et le renseigner sur ses fonctions ?

Itachi raccrocha et se replongea dans ses documents, qu'il observait derrière une fine paire de lunettes argent seyant parfaitement son visage anguleux et ses yeux de félin. Sasuke grimaça à ce manque d'accueil déplorable. Son frère avait au moins tenté de s'intéresser à lui lorsqu'il était plus jeune, même s'il lui tapotait souvent le front d'une façon très agaçante. Maintenant, il aurait bien pu s'évaporer dans cette même pièce sans qu'Itachi ne le remarque ou n'éprouve un quelconque manque.

Deux coups réguliers perturbèrent le fil de ses pensées.

- Entrez.

Le cadet tourna la tête pour tomber sur une paire d'yeux insolites, des pupilles dorées qui le dévisagèrent en retour. Le regard étrange était rehaussé d'un eyeliner mauve qui pointait jusqu'à la peau atrocement blafarde au coin de l'oeil. Cette vue le fit légèrement reculer sur sa chaise, trouvant incroyable le fait qu'on puisse être encore plus pâle que lui, et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que cet... eyeliner ?

Au visage pâle et creux s'ajoutait une masse de longs cheveux noirs et lisses que l'homme avait attachés pour soigner son look, une chevelure presque similaire à celle d'Itachi, excepté pour sa longueur brillante et satinée. Sasuke devina alors que l'homme devait être -non- il était gay à coup sûr.

La large bouche de l'homme s'étira en un sourire effrayant, une curieuse lueur au fond des yeux alors qu'il examinait Sasuke, semblant le déshabiller du regard. Le jeune Uchiha le toisa d'un air menaçant qui n'eut pas l'air de l'affecter. En fait, son sourire s'agrandit si c'était encore possible, le rendant plus sinistre encore. Le garçon abandonna et se détourna vers son frère à la place. Itachi fixait l'énergumène lui aussi, le visage toujours impassible, mais ce fut ses yeux qui glacèrent l'échine du cadet.

Le regard d'Itachi n'avait jamais été aussi noir et féroce qu'à l'instant. Ses iris se déchaînaient tel un ouragan balayant les mers nocturnes, lançant des éclairs. Il lui était impossible d'imaginer pourquoi son frère était furieux envers ce type. Itachi aurait pu l'assassiner d'un regard.

- Bonjour, je suis Orochimaru, le responsable administratif. Tu dois être Uchiha Sasuke, l'unique petit frère du principal. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, dit-il d'une fausse voix mielleuse.

Le cadet reporta son attention vers l'énergumène.

- Bonjour. Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répliqua t-il avec nonchalance.

Orochimaru s'avança vers lui en tendant sa main pâle. Sasuke l'observa avec méfiance avant de la saisir. Des doigts osseux et détestables, froids au toucher, se refermèrent autour des siens. Il retira rapidement sa main et se retourna à nouveau vers son frère.

- Orochimaru-san est chargé de superviser ton travail, Sasuke. Donc n'hésite pas à lui faire part de tes questions si nécessaire. En gros, en tant que réceptionniste, tu devras répondre aux appels, peut être juste pour apaiser certains parents particulièrement exigeants. Les horaires de l'école sont dehors au bureau de la réception. Tu devras principalement recevoir les appels en fonction des horaires, et si jamais ils s'adressent aux professeurs, vérifie leur emploi de temps avant de transmettre. Si l'appel est pour moi, demande d'abord de qui il s'agit. Normalement, tu seras au courant si je dois recevoir des appels, sinon transmets-les juste au principal adjoint.

- Ok, répondit-il promptement.

- Bien, alors tu peux t'en aller. Orochimaru-san, j'ai encore quelque chose à vous dire.

Le garçon se retourna pour quitter la pièce et rejoignit le bureau de la réception.

- Salut ! On nous a dit que tu étais le petit frère du principal ! Tu t'appelles Sasuke, non ? Mon nom est Sakura Haruno et voici Ino Yamanaka, heureuse de te connaître ! pépia l'une des jeunes filles qu'il avait aperçu tout à l'heure. En l'occurence celle aux cheveux roses. Sasuke émit un simple grognement en guise de réponse et s'enfonça sur une chaise non loin. Sakura fit légèrement la moue et Ino prit immédiatement la relève, lançant un regard bleu sombre dans sa direction, bombant sa poitrine en avant pour exhiber son décolleté.

- Ton air menaçant est si sexy, Sasuke-kun. Excuses Grand front ici présente. Elle se comporte toujours comme une petite lycéenne quand elle croise quelqu'un de chaud. Et là tu es brûlant. La blonde termina sa phrase avec un clin d'œil.

Sakura fulminait.

- Je t'ai entendue Ino-pig ! Espèce d'idiote ! C'était une tentative de drague complètement nulle !

Sasuke observa les deux filles se disputer, les coudes posés sur le bureau. Il se demandait combien de temps il allait bien pouvoir supporter ce job. Finalement, le téléphone se mit à sonner et il fut heureux de pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit.

À son plus grand soulagement, les filles étaient souvent chargées d'aller transmettre des messages. Lui n'était envoyé nulle part et il devinait que c'était parce que l'école appartenait à son père. Il détestait le sentiment d'être spécial ou privilégié en l'honneur de quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait voulu construire lui-même sa carrière mais il était coincé là, dans ce bureau, à contempler les portes vitrées avec envie. Une soudaine sonnerie l'extirpa de sa rêverie, et il tendit un bras pour décrocher.

- Ecole de Musique Kono-Uchiha, bonjour.

- Vous cherchez le principal adjoint ? Un instant. Laissant le combiné, il se rendit au bureau du principal adjoint seulement pour constater qu'elle était absente. Il retourna auprès de son interlocuteur.

- Elle n'est pas là pour le moment.

- Très bien, je transmettrai votre appel.

Il raccrocha et s'adossa contre sa chaise de bureau, s'apprêtant à fermer ses yeux fatigués lorsqu'un bref toussotement se fit entendre, le retenant de justesse. Il se raidit sur son siège et focalisa son regard sur l'intrus.

- Oui ? demanda t-il avec hésitation.

Orochimaru s'installa à ses côtés, rapprochant son siège de façon à ce qu'il touche légèrement celui de Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun, je sais que tu viens juste de débuter et tu en connais probablement peu sur le monde qui t'entoure là dehors. Les gens n'hésiteront pas à te dévorer si tu ne surveilles pas tes arrières – ou dans ce cas précis, si tu n'es pas poli. Il n'est pas très approprié de seulement répondre 'un instant'. Ajoute un _s'il vous plaît_ à la fin de ta phrase, mon garçon.

Orochimaru lui sourit, ses boucles d'oreilles bleu acier et terriblement gay brillaient de mille feux sous l'éclairage artificiel au dessus d'eux. Sasuke baissa les yeux vers la main qui caressait tendrement sa cuisse, faisant des va-et-vient suggestifs alors que son propiétaire parlait tranquillement. Sasuke le fusilla du regard, plaquant violemment sa main sur celle du serpent pour l'arrêter, puis répondit rudement.

- Oui, Orochimaru-san, j'ai parfaitement compris.

Son sourire s'élargit et il plaça son autre main sur celle du jeune Uchiha, reprenant ses caresses.

- Oh et n'oublies pas de toujours dire _je vous en prie_ à la fin de tes appels. Souviens-toi, la politesse est la clé.

Son genou toucha celui de Sasuke alors qu'il continuait à frotter son pouce glacé contre les doigts du garçon. Sasuke n'avait jamais eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un. Pour qui se prenait ce gugusse? Il empiétait largement les limites de son espace personnel.

- Sasuke.

Ils se retournèrent tout deux en entendant une voix sévère dans leur dos. Des yeux d'encre identiques à ceux de sasuke leur jetaient des flammes. Le cadet tressaillit et libéra instantanément sa main de celle du serpent, secrètement heureux de voir apparaître son frère.

- Sasuke, répéta Itachi, d'un ton aussi glacial qu'une montagne de pics perçant un ciel d'hiver. J'ai besoin de te voir dans mon bureau, tout de suite.

Sa voix avait dangereusement baissée d'une octave.

- Oui. Excusez-moi, Orochimaru-san, cracha le cadet à l'intention du serpent, bien que la froideur de son frère ne le fasse trembler.

- J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu es dans une école. Les gens sont priés de se comporter correctement. On n'est pas dans un bar, alors arrête de draguer, lui ordonna Itachi, après avoir refermé la porte de son bureau derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Ça se voit pas assez que c'est ce type qui me fait du rentre dedans ? Je ne suis pas gay, souffla t-il rageusement devant les accusations de son grand frère.

- Tu en es sûr ? Parce que tu sembles être très proche de ton meilleur ami, répondit calmement l'aîné, s'inclinant sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Je ne le suis pas ! Et Naruto est hétéro lui aussi ! Bon dieu, c'est quoi ton problème ? Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé du sale pervers là dehors mais je crois que je vais m'en passer. Sasuke croisa les bras en fixant intensément son frère.

- Pourquoi t'énerves-tu toujours quand je te demande si tu es gay ? Tu es homophobe ? insista Itachi.

- Non plus ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives bordel ? Tu t'éloignes de ton sujet en plus.

- Ne m'insulte pas. Je n'accepterai pas tes idioties ici. Tu peux sans doute t'imposer à la maison, mais souviens-toi qu'ici, c'est mon territoire, continua t-il sans se préoccuper des mots de son cadet.

- De toute façon, si t'es le principal c'est grâce à otou-san ! Arrête de me commander ! Je suis pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé dehors ! s'écria le jeune Uchiha, perdant son sang-froid.

Itachi quitta son siège et s'avança lentement vers son petit frère, laissant vagabonder son regard insondable sur lui.

- Peu importe, je suis toujours le principal. Tu es sous mes ordres. Tu n'as d'autre choix que de m'écouter. Et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu es capable. Le ton d'Itachi s'était assombri sur cette dernière phrase et ses yeux profondément noirs s'attardèrent sur le visage de Sasuke.

Le cadet serrait et desserrait les poings avec anxiété. Il se détourna et sortit en trombe du bureau sans oublier de claquer la porte derrière lui.

- Ce connard. Si on était à la maison, je l'aurais déjà attaqué depuis longtemps. Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par 'tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu es capable' ? répéta t-il à voix haute entre deux insultes marmonnées dans sa barbe.

**TBC...**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titre:** Impossible to love you

**Auteur:** Noche-Locura

**Traductrice:** moi

**Résumé :** Itachi est amoureux... de son jeune frère. Et n'a pas l'intention de le lui dire. Mais confronté aux menaces, combien de temps encore pourra t-il protéger son secret et son petit frère? AU yaoi, Itasasu, one-sided Gaasasu, et autres couples.

**Warning :** YAOI, inceste

**Note :** cette histoire est une traduction, le texte original (dispo sur son profil) appartient donc à Noche-Locura.

Bonne lecture les gens et un grand merci pour vos encouragements =)

* * *

—**.&.—**

**Impossible to love you**

—**.&.&.—**

Chapitre 2

Après plusieurs jours passés sans histoires à l'école, tantôt accompagnés des viles mains baladeuses d'Orochimaru lorsque Itachi avait le dos tourné, tantôt des étreintes soudaines venant d'une paire de filles folles, Sasuke décida que les cours étaient une bien meilleure option que le travail.

Cependant, il appréciait ces moments paisibles quand il devait traverser l'école pour transmettre des messages aux professeurs de musique, puisque c'était pendant ce labs de temps qu'il pouvait s'attarder sur le chemin du retour et éviter de rejoindre directement l'angoissant bureau. Il se remémorait ses jours de lycée et en profitait aussi pour jeter un bref coup d'œil aux cours de violon.

Le jeudi soir, il reçut un appel en rentrant chez lui.

_- Oi, Sasuke !_

- Quoi de neuf, usuratonkachi ?

_- Teme, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Bref, les gars veulent aller en boîte demain soir. Tu te joins à nous ?_

- Non.

_- Allez ! Ça va être géant ! Toutes les filles sexy y seront !_

- Je déteste les endroits bruyants.

_- Argh ! Tu vas adorer j'te promets ! C'est sombre là-bas ! Tu sais, l'endroit génial pour déprimer avec un verre à la main !_

- Je ne danse pas.

_- Agrh ! Sasuke ! Tu peux juste boire si tu veux !_

- Je peux boire chez moi si j'veux.

_- Fais pas ta tête de mule ! Le reste de la bande viendra ! On va bien s'amuser ! En plus, tu peux pas savoir tant que t'as pas essayé ! Juste cette fois, Sasuke !_

- Hn.

_- Ok alors ! __On se voit d'abord pour manger, sept heures à l'endroit habituel ?_

- Ok bye.

_- Attends ! Oublies pas de te fringuer! On a la mission d'attirer le plus de nanas possibles demain !_

- Ce n'est pas juste toi et les autres qui devez ? J'ai pas besoin d'attirer l'attention des filles. Elles m'ennuient.

_- Tu crains à mort teme ! Parfois j'me demande si t'es pas gay, mon pote._

- Va te faire foutre.

_- Salut !_

La ligne fut coupée et Sasuke fixa son portable. Naruto savait vraiment comment s'y prendre pour le faire bouger. Il soupira et se mit à fouiller dans sa penderie. Il n'avait aucune idée des vêtements appropriés pour aller en boîte.

Et il n'avait pas non plus l'intention d'interroger Itachi. Mais il avait observé son grand frère lorsqu'il sortait danser. Il portait souvent une sorte de haut en résilles qui collait à sa silhouette et un pantalon en cuir. Et il avait toujours ce vernis mauve foncé sur les ongles... Était-il gay ? Pas étonnant s'il n'avait plus eu de petite amie pendant toutes ces années. Est-ce pourquoi il avait demandé à son cadet s'il était homophobe ? Peut être parce qu'il craignait que Sasuke ne le méprise s'il venait à l'apprendre ? Visiblement non.

Sasuke se cogna le front contre la penderie. A quoi pensait-il ? Tout était la faute d'Itachi qui avait mentionné le sujet lundi.

Et Naruto qui remettait ça juste à l'instant... Sasuke ouvrit la porte de sa penderie, scurtant le miroir à l'intérieur. Il s'examina, détaillant minutieusement ses traits. Est-ce qu'il avait l'air gay ou quelque chose du genre ? Il secoua la tête. C'était impossible. Dans ce cas, les filles ne le harcèleraient pas sans cesse. Il referma la penderie, légèrement dégoûté, et retourna se coucher.

—**.&.—**

Le lent tic-tac de son réveil fut soudain interrompu par le hurlement d'une sonnerie. Un bras frêle rampa sous les couvertures pour atterir maladroitement sur l'objet, l'éjectant de la table de nuit. Une chevelure sombre et ébouriffée émergea ensuite de la couette et Sasuke lança un regard de travers au réveil qui sonnait toujours sur le sol, avant de se baisser pour le ramasser.

Il traîna des pieds jusqu'en bas des escaliers avec un air grognon, comme tous les matins. Itachi leva le nez de son journal pour aspirer une gorgée de café, et haussa un unique sourcil vers lui avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

- Sasuke, mon chéri, as-tu un rendez-vous ce soir ? demanda gentiment sa mère après l'avoir évalué du premier coup d'œil.

- Non, je sors juste voir un film avec des amis.

- Naruto et les autres ? Alors tu ne rentreras pas pour dîner ?

- Non, kaa-san.

- Oh comme c'est dommage, j'allais cuisinier ton curry préféré, bouda t-elle.

- Désolé, répondit Sasuke d'un ton presque navré, s'apprêtant à prendre son bento.

- Je t'emmène aujourd'hui.

Il suspendit son geste.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as entendu, otouto.

Sasuke retomba sur sa chaise et mordit dans son sandwich, jetant un regard confus à son frère. Le visage d'Itachi était caché derrière son journal de toute façon, ce qui n'arrangea pas sa frustration.

Alors qu'ils grimpaient tous les deux dans la Lamborghini noire métallisée, Itachi ne lâcha pas son cadet des yeux, même lorsque ce dernier commença à s'acharner contre la ceinture de sécurité. Sasuke s'arrêta, irrité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

L'aîné ne répondit rien, au lieu de quoi il se pencha au dessus de lui pour l'aider avec sa ceinture. La respiration de Sasuke se bloqua tout à coup. Ils n'avaient plus été aussi physiquement proches l'un de l'autre depuis des années. Il pouvait voir le dessus des cheveux noirs d'Itachi alors que son frère attachait sa ceinture d'une main experte.

Un nœud étrange se forma dans son estomac. Les doigts d'Itachi venaient d'éffleurer ses hanches alors qu'il se redressait sur son propre siège derrière le volant. Sasuke fixait son aîné maintenant, qui regardait droit devant lui en mettant le contact.

- Tu sors en boîte ce soir.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien une affirmation. Sasuke sentit ses cheveux s'hérisser derrière son crâne.

- Et alors ?

- Tes vêtements sont trop inadaptés pour un réceptionniste. Tu es censé renvoyer une image positive de l'école, déclara t-il nonchalamment.

Sasuke baissa les yeux vers ses habits. Il portait simplement un débardeur noir et un blue jeans taille basse avec son habituel assortiment de ceintures. Il fusilla le profil d'Itachi du regard.

- Au moins, je ne porte pas de vernis mauve, lâcha le cadet sans cérémonie.

- Là n'est pas la question, otouto. Dans quelle boîte vas-tu cette nuit ? demanda t-il sérieusement.

- Je savais que ton offre de me conduire en voiture était louche. Comme si j'allais te le dire.

- Bien, alors Kaa-san en sera informée. Otou-san aussi, ajouta l'aîné. Un petit rictus relevait le coin de ses lèvres.

- T'oserais pas ! siffla le plus jeune.

- Essaie pour voir, stupide petit frère.

- C'est bon ! Je vais au Liquid Room à Ebisu, dit-il en boudant.

Après quoi, les deux frères se replongèrent dans leur habituel mutisme oppressant.

—**.&.—**

Sasuke était assis, les coudes appuyés sur le bureau, songeant gravement à ce que son frère pourrait faire, maintenant qu'il savait exactement dans quelle boîte il se rendrait.

Tout à coup, sa nuque se raidit, un peu comme si l'on venait de le chatouiller avec une plume. Il se sentait observé. Une main froide se posa doucement sur son épaule. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se détourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna t-il.

- Je déteste avoir à te parler lorsque tu es d'une humeur si massacrante, mais je dois te renseigner sur deux ou trois choses. Suis-moi dans mon bureau, lui ordonna Orochimaru avec un sourire dégoûlinant de fausse politesse placardé au visage.

Une fois qu'ils atteignirent le bureau du responsable administratif, ce dernier délaissa son sourire de crocodile, qu'il remplaça par un autre légèrement plus macabre.

- Bien, maintenant que personne ne peut nous entendre, il vaut mieux que je te fasse une leçon sur les codes vestimentaires. Il est inapproprié de porter quelque chose de si... serré, fit remarquer le serpent en reluquant Sasuke de ses yeux brillants, alors qu'il passait une main sur le torse du garçon.

L'Uchiha fit deux pas en arrière avec dégoût et horreur, et sentit son dos buter contre une surface dure alors qu'il se cognait au bureau du serpent. Il lâcha presque un grognement sonore face à sa stupidité, serrant de ses doigts le rebord, jusqu'à rendre ses jointures blanches.

- Voyons, voyons, n'ais pas peur, je t'instruis juste sur les codes vestimentaires de l'école. Se vêtir d'une façon aussi sexy peut attirer certains... regards sur toi. Le serpent eut un sourire lubrique.

- Je n'ai pas peur. J'écoute, railla Sasuke, défiant les yeux dorés de ses pupilles obsidiennes.

Orochimaru perdit son sourire, qui se transforma en une ligne moqueuse et sinistre, puis il secoua la tête en claquant sa langue.

- Oui, oui, non seulement ton haut est étroit, mais il en va de même pour ton pantalon bas. N'est-ce pas ce qu'on appelle un 'hip-hugger' de nos jours ? demanda t-il de sa fausse voix mielleuse, en caressant les hanches du garçon. Ses doigts rodaient un peu trop près de la taille de son jeans.

- Bon sang. C'est si détendu au niveau de la taille ! caqueta t-il, faufilant ses viles mains dans le dos de Sasuke, s'aventurant dans son pantalon puis sous son boxer pour lui saisir fermement les fesses.

Sasuke se cambra sous le choc, une vague de choc qui le paralysa totalement lorsqu'il sentit une bosse rigide et palpitante se frotter contre son estomac. Il hoqueta.

- Vous... vous...

- Mmm... c'est plus fort que moi, tu es si excitant, susurra Orochimaru, le plaquant un peu plus sur le bureau pour mordiller la peau de son cou tout en continuant à masser ses fesses.

Sasuke se débattit, paniqué, l'autre semblait l'écraser de tout son poids. Le serpent en profita pour lui mordre le cou, aspirant le peu de sang qu'il fit couler, lui arrachant par la même un cri de douleur. Il se mit ensuite à sucer et laper les gouttelettes carmines parsemant sa peau, et Sasuke dû lutter contre la nausée qui l'envahit. Le cadet extirpa avec peine l'une de ses mains sous lui qu'il serra férocement autour de la gorge du serpent.

- Lâchez moi bordel ! s'écria t-il d'une voix stridente, un brasier de flammes noires au fond des yeux.

Orochimaru relâcha sa prise et recula un peu, le regard toujours illuminé d'une lueur maniaque.

- Tu es aussi délicieux que je m'y attendais, dit-il en caressant la joue de Sasuke. Ce dernier tourna furieusement la tête.

- Ne me touchez pas. Je –je le dirai à mon père ! Il tenta de le menacer mais su qu'il avait lamentablement échoué en entendant sa voix trembler.

- Heh. Ton père me fait entièrement confiance, après toutes ces années passées en bons et loyaux services. Penses-tu vraiment qu'il te croira ? répondit le serpent d'un ton suffisant, les doigts toujours étalés sur son torse.

L'Uchiha le repoussa violemment et se précipita à toute vitesse vers la porte. Il s'arrêta un bref un instant avant de lancer froidement :

- Vous avez intérêt à ne pas recommencer vos conneries. Sinon...

Seul le rire perturbant d'Orochimaru lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

Sasuke se rua dans les toilettes les plus proches pour laver vigoureusement son cou, scrutant la marque violette avec colère. Il ne pardonnerait jamais à ce bâtard de serpent aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide pour se calmer et fixa le reflet devant lui. Il avait définitivement besoin de se défouler ce soir.

—**.&.—**

- Wouah on n'est pas encore arrivé en boîte qu'il se chope déjà un suçon ! C'est pas juste ! Alors c'est laquelle des deux ? La rose ou la blonde ? blagua Naruto, ses prunelles bleues luisantes de malice.

- M'en parle plus. C'était une expérience affreuse, grogna Sasuke.

Naruto et les autres gars se lancèrent des regards en haussant les épaules. Le cadet Uchiha était aussi lunatique que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent finalement au club, Sasuke pu voir les flash de lumière psychédélique qui clignotaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, accompagnés d'une musique techno assourdissante qui agressait ses oreilles. C'était tel qu'il l'avait imaginé, si ce n'est pire.

Les corps se trémoussant dans l'ombre et couverts d'une pellicule de sueur effleuraient sa peau nue alors qu'il se frayait un chemin jusqu'au bar dans la foule tapageuse. Naruto cependant, avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou et tentait avec enthousiasme de le traîner sur la piste de danse.

Sasuke essaya de répliquer.

- Je ne danse pas.

- Oh allez ! Les boîtes, c'est fait pour danser ! Tiens, on va d'abord boire un coup pour te décoincer ! Et ensuite on pourra faire la fête ! Whou-hou ! cria le blond pour couvrir la musique.

- Hn, fit-il sans se faire entendre.

La bande d'amis vidait verre après verre, surtout Sasuke qui espérait noyer dans l'alcool le fâcheux incident de la journée. La beuverie se transforma vite en compétition lorsque Naruto remarqua que l'Uchiha l'emportait largement sur le nombre de boissons consommées. Et bientôt, ils furent tous les deux ivres et les autres durent essayer les raisonner ; en fait, seulement Neji, Shino et Shikamaru.

Lee et Kiba n'en menaient pas large, ronds comme des queues de pelle, sinon plus. Lee se pavanait sur la piste, braillant à tous ceux qui voulaient l'entendre combien les gens devaient savourer la fougue de la jeunesse, puis se mit à chanter quelque chose sur les filles aux cheveux roses. Pendant ce temps, Kiba s'était quasiment transformé en chien, aboyait et beuglait en cadence avec la musique, et se blotissait maintenant contre une fille timide et rougissante, aux longs cheveux noirs, le visage aussi doux qu'une poupée de porcelaine et les yeux pâles – elle avait manifestement été traînée ici de force par ses amis.

Shikamaru s'était proposé pour les aider vu qu'il 'trouvait ça chiant' de reconduire chez eux toute une bande de pochards et qui plus est, tard dans la nuit. Shino, quant à lui, aidait parce que Neji le lui avait demandé et puis, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

Le blond finit par lâcher son verre et s'exclama :

- Ok ! On boit plus et on va danser ! V'nez tous bouger vos fesses ! Et avec ces mots, il tira le bras d'un Uchiha au regard vitreux sur le dance floor.

Bientôt, Sasuke se retrouva entouré d'une foule vibrante de personnes, lui-même remuait machinalement la tête en rythme avec le son. Plusieurs filles coquines vinrent le cerner de près, le faisant grimacer puis avancer vers son meilleur ami, contre lequel il fut presque collé. Naruto lui montra toutes ses dents et ses mèches blondes continuèrent à s'agiter, reflétant les spots multicolores qui leur servaient d'éclairage.

Après un moment passé au milieu de la piste, Naruto leva ses yeux céruléens vers lui et se mit à l'examiner d'un air confusément brumeux.

- Eh ? T'es qui ? Où est Sasuke ? T'es super belle... Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un mumure alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres et commença à se rapprocher de lui. Sasuke, légèrement étourdi, leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dobe. C'est moi, Sasuke.

- Mm ? T'es aussi Sasuke ? Salut ! Moi c'est... Kyuubi ! mentit le blond d'une façon peu convaincante alors qu'il tentait d'impressionner la 'fille'. Le cadet pouffa.

- Tu t'appelles Neuf-queues ? Comme c'est bête !

Naruto lui répondit juste de son sourire le plus charmeur et commença à se déhancher vers lui. Les sourcils froncés, Sasuke voulut se reculer mais le blond le retint par les poignets et sans se faire prier, planta un baiser humide sur ses lèvres transies. Le cadet essaya de le repousser mais enhardi par l'alcool, son ami l'enlaçait avec insistance. Il continua à l'embrasser, plaquant ses hanches contre les siennes afin qu'ils puissent bouger ensemble et Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Une main puissante émergea alors pour les séparer.

- Eh ho Naruto ! Réveilles-toi ! Tu roules un patin à Sasuke là ! cria Neji par-dessus la musique.

Le blond cligna bêtement des yeux vers lui, avant de remarquer la chevelure bleue nuit flottant librement autour de ses épaules, aussi éclatante qu'une fontaine noire. Il tira sur les cheveux de Neji qui perdit l'équilibre pour tomber directement dans ses bras.

- J'suis au paradis avec tout' ces jolies filles, lâcha rêveusement Naruto, avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Sasuke tressaillit à cette vue et commença à s'éloigner en marchant sur ses pieds, lorsqu'il fut stoppé par un bras pâle.

- Danse avec moi, bébé.

Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec le visage inexpressif d'un rouquin. Ses yeux émeraude étaient cerclés de khôl et le kanji 'amour' tatoué sur le côté du front.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils face à ce look pour le moins étrange, puis se remit à danser avec un haussement d'épaules. L'inconnu se trémoussait de plus en plus près, jusqu'à ce que ses mains attérrissent enfin sur les épaules de son partenaire.

- Qu'est-ce que... tu... fais ? demanda un Sasuke groggy, le visage du rouquin commençait à se brouiller et à tourner légèrement devant ses yeux.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire inquiétant et il l'attira davantage vers lui. Les deux garçons dansaient assez étroitement à présent, Sasuke presque appuyé contre le torse du rouquin pour éviter de trébucher alors que sa vision s'aggravait. L'inconnu caressait doucement son dos, s'attardant sur sa chute de reins avant de prendre les hanches de Sasuke entre ses mains.

- Tu te sens bien, bébé ?

- Oui... juste la tête qui tourne... murmura l'Uchiha en enlaçant un peu plus le cou du rouquin.

- On va aller s'asseoir alors, proposa t-il en lui soutenant la taille d'un bras, avant de le guider dans l'une des sombres alcôves du club.

Ils s'installèrent sur un fauteuil et Sasuke ferma les yeux dès l'instant où son dos toucha la surface souple et douce du sofa. Il sentit une main toute aussi douce descendre le long de son corps jusqu'à son entrejambe. Alors que des doigts caressaient lentement son membre qui ne tarda pas à se tendre contre le tissu de son jeans, Sasuke rouvrit les yeux.

- Que... tu...? bafouilla t-il, tentant de focaliser son regard embrumé sur le rouquin.

- Je t'aide à te détendre, répondit-il avec un sourire et un éclat chaud au fond de ses pupilles vertes. Il se pencha pour lui mordiller la gorge avec douceur, suçant sa pomme d'Adam pendant qu'il ouvrait tranquillement la braguette de son jeans. Sasuke se sentait vidé, il n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire pour se battre. Au lieu de quoi, il referma simplement ses paupières lourdes.

Un grand boom contre le mur le sortit brusquement de sa torpeur. Il mit un instant à comprendre que le rouquin n'était plus à ses côtés. Tournant la tête vers la source du bruit, il le vit frotter son crâne alors qu'une autre personne lui faisait face, une grande silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en une vague queue de cheval.

Le grand type se retourna vers Sasuke, qui entrepit alors de se lever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait... ? lança t-il d'un air qu'il voulait menaçant mais qu'il savait d'ores et déjà inutile, puisque sa tête se remit violemment à tourner et qu'il retomba en arrière sur le sofa. La silhouette fit deux pas vers lui et le releva d'un geste bruque.

- Frustré ? Parce que je l'ai arrêté alors qu'il te rendait service ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas gay, Sasuke, siffla le grand inconnu en lui serrant les poignets.

- T'es qui, hein? Comment tu connais mon nom ? murmura Sasuke d'une voix sourde, la gorge sèche tout à coup. Il tenta faiblement de libérer ses mains, mais l'inconnu rapprocha son visage du sien.

- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Tu es gay ?

- Arrête de me dire ça... vois pas pourquoi je...répondrais à un étranger... j'veux de l'eau... fit le cadet d'une voix somnolente.

- On a la gorge sèche, n'est-ce pas ? A boire tellement d'alcool... mais je pourrais soulager ta soif.

Il eut un rictus, attirant Sasuke contre son torse, et lui releva doucement la tête dans la ferme intention de l'embrasser. Le cadet voulant se libérer, essaya de le frapper dans les tibias.

L'homme s'écarta légèrement de lui et parla d'une voix grave.

- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'embrasser ? Le rouquin là-bas, c'est aussi un étranger.

- Lâche-moi putain ! Tu m'engueules comme si t'en avais le droit et après tu te permets d'être familier avec moi ? Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais il fut pris d'un soudain vertige, la tête emportée dans un tourbillon. Il dû fermement s'accrocher au torse musclé de l'homme et s'efforcer à garder les yeux ouverts.

- C'est vrai. Mais tu voulais de l'eau, non ? Alors je vais t'en donner tout de suite, gloussa l'inconnu en resserrant le corps de Sasuke contre lui. Puis il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres.

Une langue taquine s'insinua alors entre les lèvres du garçon, retraçant ses dents. Sasuke hoqueta, repoussant l'assaut sans succès alors que l'homme s'approprait sa bouche, quasiment possédée par cette langue qui caressait la sienne avec ardeur.

L'homme poussa Sasuke sur le fauteuil sans détacher leurs lèvres, échangeant leur salive. Ses mains tentatrices rampèrent jusqu'à la fermeture éclair déjà ouverte et il pressa son entrejambe d'une main.

- Pourquoi es-tu si excité ? Ça ne peut pas être à cause de ce type avant.

La voix était chaude et rauque et son propriétaire avait passé un long doigt sur sa virilité tremblante, lui arrachant un petit gémissement qu'il tenta d'étouffer. L'homme retira la main que Sasuke avait portée à sa bouche et s'inclina au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser.

- J'ai si longtemps attendu ce moment... murmura t-il à l'oreille du garçon, titillant le lobe avec ses dents, avant de retourner prendre ses lèvres gonflées.

Sasuke sentit fondre le peu de résistance qui lui restait et il se mit à lui répondre, luttant pour dominer cet homme. Leurs langues s'unirent pour former un ballet charnel, se cherchaient et s'enroulaient dans leurs bouches scellées, jusqu'à devenir un mouvement plus intime et lent. Pendant ce temps, les mains de l'homme s'étaient glissées sous son haut et ravageaient son torse haletant. Un profond gémissement jaillit des lèvres de Sasuke et alla directement s'échouer dans les oreilles de l'homme, le faisant vibrer d'un sombre désir alors qu'il touchait le garçon.

- Tu... pourquoi tu t'intéresses aux hommes...si tu ne l'étais pas...les choses seraient tellement plus faciles... souffla t-il même en continuant à se frotter contre Sasuke.

Le cadet ne l'entendit pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir se réduisait aux lumières éblouissantes du dancing, clignotant sans cesse autour de lui et le tempo rapide de la musique, le décor opalescent qui tournoyait encore et encore et toujours plus vite, avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

Itachi s'immobilisa en sentant le corps de son frère s'affaisser contre lui, et examina son visage. Ses paupières étaient closes, immobiles contre sa peau nacrée. Il jura mentalement et passa un bras sous les genoux de Sasuke, l'autre derrière son dos pour le soulever, transportant le corps évanoui dans ses bras jusqu'à la sortie du club.

Ouvrant la portière de sa voiture, il installa Sasuke sur le siège arrière et poussa ses pieds à l'intérieur pour ne pas claquer la porte sur lui. En ressortant, il perçut un léger frôlement derrière lui et la paume d'une main le taper dans le dos. Il pivota sur lui-même pour apercevoir un visage d'une pâleur maladive avec une main plaquée sur la bouche et un corps qui tentait péniblement de se lever.

- Stupide otouto, t'as envie de gerber maintenant ? marmonna t-il avec colère alors qu'il tirait son frère à l'air libre, à moitié hors de sa précieuse voiture.

Sasuke eut un haut-le-cœur et vomit atrocement, rendant le liquide absorbé plus tôt dans la soirée sur le sol, et que son frère contourna gracieusement. Une fois terminé, Itachi lui essaya la bouche avec un mouchoir et le repoussa à l'intérieur, hésitant un instant sur la poignée de la porte pour admirer les traits aristocratiques de son cadet, adoucis par le sommeil.

Il claqua précipitamment la portière et retourna à l'avant. Tandis que ses doigts se refermaient sur la poignée, son portable se mit à sonner.

- Oui, Uchiha Itachi à l'appareil.

_- Je t'ai vu avec Sasuke. C'était une scène révoltante._

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titre:** Impossible to love you

**Auteur:** Noche-Locura

**Traductrice:** moi

**Résumé :** Itachi est amoureux... de son jeune frère. Et n'a pas l'intention de le lui dire. Mais confronté aux menaces, combien de temps encore pourra t-il protéger son secret et son petit frère? AU yaoi, Itasasu, one-sided Gaasasu, et autres couples.

**Warning :** YAOI, inceste

**Note :** cette histoire est une traduction, le texte original (dispo sur son profil) appartient donc à Noche-Locura.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews=) Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que cette histoire plaît et votre avis m'encourage d'autant plus pour la suite! Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur le comportement d'Itachi, je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant... gardez seulement en tête que son caractère se veut fidèle à l'original (à quelques nuances près of course avec un UA et yaoi) d'où l'attitude qu'il a envers son petit frère... huhuhu^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

—**.&.—**

**Impossible to love you**

—**.&.&.—**

Chapitre 3

_- J'ai juste besoin d'un ou deux services de ta part et ton sale petit secret restera en sécurité. Oh et j'ai aussi une vidéo de votre aventure, au cas où tes parents aimeraient la voir._

Itachi passa une main entre ses mèches et inspira profondément, pressant ses paupières closes.

- Très bien. Je te rappelerai.

Il raccrocha et ouvrit lentement la portière de sa voiture pour se glisser sur le siège avant.

Lorsqu'il fut garé devant chez eux, Itachi descendit de voiture et inspecta les sombres fenêtres du manoir. Leurs parents dormaient déjà. Il sortit Sasuke de la voiture et le porta dans ses bras à l'intérieur, puis à l'étage. Une fois dans la chambre de son cadet, il l'allongea doucement sur son lit et lui retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il se releva ensuite et repartit en silence vers la porte ouverte, jetant un dernier regard à la peau de porcelaine de son petit frère endormi avant de s'en aller.

—**.&.—**

Sasuke entrouvrit une lourde paupière, pour aussitôt ressentir un mal de crâne atroce et la bile remonter dans sa gorge, qu'il se força à ravaler. Avec un gémissement de douleur, il serra sa poitrine et plaqua une main sur son front en se tortillant dans les draps. Une main se referma sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux en tenant toujours sa tête et sa poitrine.

- Quoi ? marmonna t-il, fixant son frère aîné d'un oeil sombre.

Itachi lui décolla la main du front et pressa des pillules dans sa paume.

- De l'aspirine. Tu as dû boire comme un trou hier soir, dit-il sans mâcher ses mots.

- Hn, grogna Sasuke en acceptant les cachets. Il les avala d'un trait et leur goût amer le fit grimacer. Comme d'habitude, la bonté d'Itachi ne se faisait qu'à moitié, sachant qu'il n'avait même pas daigné apporter de l'eau à son propre frère.

- Je pari que t'étais si bourré que tu ne peux pas te souvenir de la soirée d'hier, continua Itachi.

- Si ! rétorqua Sasuke.

- Ah oui... ? Et de quoi tu te souviens exactement ? Tu te rappelles comment tu es rentré ? questionna l'aîné, les pupilles réduites en deux fentes de félin.

- ...Non. Comment je suis rentré ?

- Je n'en sais rien, un type t'a ramené. Peut être qu'il t'a baisé.

- De quoi ?! Putain Itachi !

- Je disais juste la vérité, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Sasuke scruta ses draps d'un air absent alors qu'il tentait d'éclaircir ses souvenirs brumeux. Progressivement, des bribes d'images lui revenaient et commençaient à défiler devant ses yeux. Naruto en train de l'embrasser... un rouquin... et enfin... ce rude étranger, grand, ténébreux, qui lui avait fait toutes ces vilaines choses...

- Kami-sama... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? souffla t-il en massant ses tempes douloureuses.

- C'est quoi ce suçon ? Itachi coupa court à ses pensées, la mine sombre.

- Ça !... je... commença le cadet, plaquant instinctivement sa main pour cacher la marque détestable infligée par Orochimaru.

- Quelqu'un te l'a fait en boîte ? Le petit rouquin ? ajouta l'aîné d'un ton brusque, poursuivant son interrogatoire.

- Non ! Pourquoi tu penses que c'est lui de toute façon ? Ça pourrait être l'autre bâtard après lui... hey attends... comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant pour le rouquin ? répliqua Sasuke, les yeux plissés avec suspicion.

L'expression d'Itachi s'altéra une demi-seconde avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

- En fait, c'est moi qui t'ais ramené à la maison. Je me doutais que tu allais trop pousser sur l'alcool. Alors qui est ce type ?

- Pourquoi c'est forcément un type d'après toi ? Mais si tu veux tellement savoir, c'était Orochimaru, ce bâtard pervers.

L'aîné s'assombrit davantage à cette réponse.

- C'est sans doute à cause de ta tenue indécente. Je t'avais dit que ça ne se portait pas à l'école. Ce n'est qu'une source d'ennuis.

- Ouais, j'apprécierais surtout que tu te défoules sur lui et son sale comportement au lieu de t'acharner sur moi, fit remarquer le cadet, vexé.

- Je vais définitivement avoir une conversation avec lui. Mais c'est ta faute à toujours vouloir séduire les gens.

- Toi ! –sors de ma chambre ! s'écria Sasuke en balançant un oreiller sur son grand frère, qui l'attrapa calmement et le lui rendit avant de quitter la pièce.

Sasuke fixa son oreiller avec exaspération, puis sortit son portable pour composer un numéro.

_- Ugh teme... j'ai mal au crâne. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?_

- Usuratonkachi ! T'as au moins un petit souvenir de la soirée d'hier ?

_- Hey ! Ah ouais maintenant que tu m'en parles. T'es parti sans nous prévenir ! On était tous mort de trouille ! Je suis content que t'ais pu rentrer chez toi sans problème..._

- Tu te souviens avec qui j'étais avant que je parte ?

_- Hey j'étais complétement pété ! Comment tu veux que je sache ? Mais Neji a dit qu'il t'avait vu avec une sorte de punk aux cheveux roux. On a eu tellement peur qu'il essaye de te droguer et tout, enfin Neji en tout cas. Peut être aussi Shikamaru et Shino, mais je peux rien te promettre avec eux. Les autres et moi bien sûr, on était trop – _

- Bourré, oui je sais. Tu l'étais même avant nous, t'as embrassé Neji, et moi – malheureusement.

_- Hey, j'essayais d'oublier ! Je me suis pris une droite de Neji après. Et maintenant j'ai un putain de bleu énorme sur la joue ! Mais heureusement, t'étais trop dans les vapes sinon j'aurai chopé une commotion cérébrale !_

- Oui, heureusement pour toi, dobe. Bon je pense que je vais appeler Neji, puisque t'étais raide mort hier soir. Bye, Naruto.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais –_

Sasuke lui raccrocha au nez et composa aussitôt le numéro de Neji.

_- Oui ?_

- Neji, quand tu m'as vu avec le rouquin hier, tu sais ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

_- On était déjà pas mal occupé avec Naruto... Je ne pensais pas que t'avais bu autant... tu ne te rappelles de rien ? Ce rouquin t'a fait quelque chose ?_

- Non, rien de ce genre. Je voulais juste savoir... laisse tomber, c'est sans importance de toute façon.

_-... okay, salut alors._

Sasuke termina l'appel et un nouveau message s'afficha sur l'écran de son portable.

_- TEME ! Je te ferais payer de m'avoir raccroché au nez !_

Le cadet roula des yeux et éteignit son portable, avant d'enfouir son visage dans la douceur de son oreiller avec un faible soupir.

—**.&.—**

Installé à son bureau, Sasuke s'amusait machinalement avec son stylo en réfléchissant à l'incident de vendredi au club. Pourquoi l'étranger avait-il dit qu'il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré ? Il avait bel et bien agit comme s'ils se connaissaient. Qui cette mystérieuse personne pouvait-elle bien être ? Et si c'était un maniaque qui le suivait ? Cette dernière pensée le fit frémir, comme si un courant d'air venait de le traverser. Une voix douce s'infiltra ensuite dans ses pensées et il se tourna vers son propriétaire.

- Sasuke-kun, es-tu au courant ? Ils ont engagé un nouvel assistant technique au bureau, il va s'installer dans la pièce réservée à l'équipement éléctronique.

Ino se moqua de Sakura en ajoutant d'une voix basse et hautaine :

- Bien sûr qu'il est au courant, c'est quand même le frère du principal.

- Je ne savais pas, répondit-il ennuyé, faisant tourner son stylo entre ses doigts.

Sakura lança un regard victorieux à la blonde, puis essaya encore d'engager la conversation avec lui.

- Et tu sais à quoi il ressemble Sasuke-kun ?

Ce dernier émit un vague grognement en signe de réponse.

- Il a l'air d'un émo à moitié goth ! Il se maquille au khôl et a un tatouage sur le front, le kanji amour je crois. Ce type a le visage le plus inexpressif que j'ai jamais vu ! pépia gaiement Sakura, visiblement ravie de l'effet de ses propos sur son interlocuteur.

- Mon frè– le principal l'a engagé ? articula lentement Sasuke.

- Non, en fait, j'ai entendu dire que c'était Orochimaru-san. C'est pour ça qu'il a passé autant de temps dans le bureau du principal. Apparemment ton frère n'était pas satisfait de cette decision, expliqua la rose, commère à l'oreille indiscrète et extra-entraînée.

- Je vois, fit-il en se replongeant dans ses pensées.

C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Le même rouquin... peut être s'agissait-il d'une autre personne avec le même style loufoque. Sasuke grogna dans sa barbe. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait répondre à cette description. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus malchanceux. Ce rouquin étrange avec qui il avait dansé avait réellement été embauché dès sa première candidature... Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle quotidiennement ce qu'il avait fait dans cette putain de boîte ! Le Japon ne pouvait pas être aussi petit ! Fichu Naruto. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il pourrait peut être le questionner sur ce drôle d'étranger qu'il avait vu après lui...

Un léger tapotement sur son épaule le dérangea à nouveau et il releva la tête, plissant les yeux face à l'intrus indésirable. Il se dégagea rudement de la main posée sur lui.

- Quoi ?

- Le principal demande à te voir, Sasuke-kun, répondit Orochimaru d'une voix mielleuse et affectée. Il loucha à moitié sur lui en passant une longue langue disgracieuse sur ses fines lèvres.

Sasuke lui lança une œillade meurtrière, puis se dirigea vers le bureau, dans lequel il entra après avoir toqué. Itachi se prélassait comme un chat derrière son bureau, le regard vif et perçant.

- Sasuke, je suis sûr que tu as entendu parler du nouvel assistant technique que nous avons recruté.

Il marqua une pause et son cadet confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Malheureusement, il s'agit du même rouquin avec qui tu t'es amusé la nuit dernière. Donc j'apprécierai grandement que vous limitiez vos activités aux heures en dehors du travail et de l'école. Il a déjà assez l'air d'un fauteur de troubles avec son allure goth, si inadaptée pour une école réputée comme la nôtre. Mais Orochimaru m'a assuré qu'il serait affecté au service technique la majeure partie du temps et qu'il était le plus compétent des candidats interrogés. J'ai aussi discuté avec lui et je l'estime capable pour le poste. Maintenant, tu restes le seul problème, otouto. Itachi termina sa longue diatribe, sans prendre la peine de s'interrompre en entendant les protestations indignées de son cadet.

- Itachi – tu –tu oses m'accuser ! Je n'ai pas provoqué tout– ça ! J'avais bu ! Et t'as parlé à Orochimaru de ce qu'il a fait ? grogna t-il.

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Tant que tu te conduiras bien, il est inutile d'en faire toute une histoire. Orochimaru est quelqu'un de très respecté et important dans la direction de l'école, répondit froidement l'aîné.

- Toi ! Comment peux-tu me rejeter toute la faute ? T'as juste peur d'Orochimaru ! Juste parce que c'est le sale vieux chien fidèle et stupide qu'otou-san respecte ! T'as peur de l'offenser parce que tu veux hériter de toute cette putain d'école ! explosa Sasuke en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son frère dont l'expression s'était obscurcie tel un orage.

Sur ces derniers mots, Itachi bondit sur ses pieds et fut devant lui en un clin d'oeil. Il saisit son cadet par le col, le soulevant jusqu'à ce que leur regard brûlant soit au même niveau.

- Redis moi ça encore une fois. Répètes tout ce que tu viens de me dire, souffla t-il férocement, ses deux orbes obsidiennes dévorant celles de Sasuke avec leurs flammes noires.

- J'ai dis, t'as juste peur d'Orochi–

Une violente claque avait atterri sur sa joue, stoppant net sa phrase. Sasuke dévisagea son frère avec stupéfaction en tenant sa joue rouge d'une main.

- C'est mon poing que tu aurais reçu à la place de cette gifle, si on était à la maison. Alors estimes-toi heureux d'être dans mon bureau en ce moment, Sasuke. Souviens-toi que tu es mon petit frère et que tu n'as aucun droit de me parler sur ce ton. Maintenant, dehors.

- Et toi tu as le droit ? De m'accuser de– d'agir comme si j'étais une pute, comme si j'étais une putain de fille ! Alors que tu sais très bien que j'y suis pour rien, cracha Sasuke, sentant un voile de chaudes larmes se former devant ses yeux, menaçant de déborder.

- Tu es sans cesse en train de séduire les autres... sans même t'en rendre compte... as-tu une idée de– de combien il est diffiicile pour moi d'avoir un frère qui se comporte comme une femme, qui attire les hommes comme une veuve noire piège les insectes dans ses filets ? gronda Itachi sans répit, même lorsque les larmes dévalèrent les joues de son cadet.

- Je – je suis désolé- s-si t'es un putain – d'homophobe ! lâcha t-il d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, tournant les talons pour s'enfuir.

- Attends.

Une main s'abattit contre la porte qu'il était en train d'ouvrir.

- Q-quoi ! hoqueta t-il hargneusement.

- Sèches d'abord tes larmes. Ça ne ferait aucun bien à ma réputation si tu quittais mon bureau en pleurnichant comme une fille, répondit l'aîné d'une voix blanche alors qu'il lui tendait un mouchoir.

Sasuke le lui arracha des mains et essuya rapidement ses larmes.

- C'est bon ?

- Non. Tu as visiblement l'air d'avoir pleuré avec ces yeux gonflés. Va t'asseoir un moment sur mon fauteuil.

Sasuke s'exécuta à contrecœur, serrant fortement les poings alors qu'il s'installait sur le sofa et regardait son frère vaquer à ses occupations.

Finalement, après une dizaine de longues minutes agonisantes, Itachi leva le nez de son ordinateur et prononça les mots qu'il avait ardemment souhaité entendre.

- Tu peux y aller.

Le cadet se précipita hors de la pièce sans se faire prier, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Il rejoignit le bureau de la réception et se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise.

- Sasuke-kun... désolé de te déranger... mais nous allons déjeuner plus tard aujourd'hui, est-ce que ça t'ennuierait de prendre ta pose maintenant ? l'interrogea humblement Sakura.

- Hn.

Il la gratifia de son grognement habituel et quitta le bureau d'un pas rageur.

Une fois sorti de l'enceinte de l'école, il se rendit sans conviction à la petite boutique de sushi tout près et s'installa à une table dans un coin tranquille. Il picorait sombrement ses sushi en songeant aux paroles d'Itachi, lorsqu'une personne se posa tout à coup sur le siège d'en face. Sasuke releva les yeux avec un air surpris mêlé d'horreur en découvrant la personne qui lui faisait face.

- Hey bébé.

Le rouquin aux yeux khôlés le salua d'une voix rauque, un éclat mutin au fond de ses prunelles jades. Sasuke en lâcha presque ses baguettes, mais se recomposa aussitôt un air neutre en lui répondant d'un grognement.

- Je t'ai vu sortir du bureau du principal. Vous êtes frères, tous les deux ? Tu es sa réplique quasi exacte... mais en plus canon bien sûr. Il ponctua sa phrase d'un ton suave, faisant lentement remonter sa cheville le long de la jambe de Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? déglutit l'Uchiha en tombant presque de sa chaise. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'eux pour voir si quelqu'un les avait vu. Par chance, le couple installé en face de leur table était plongé dans leur petit tête-à-tête et ne semblait avoir rien remarqué. Sasuke poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et reporta son regard assassin sur le rouquin.

Ce dernier l'observait simplement, un sourire alarmant au coin des lèvres.

- Comment tu t'es fait engager ? Tu connais le responsable administratif ? demanda promptement Sasuke, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est une connaissance à mon père. Il savait que je cherchais un job à mi-temps, alors il me l'a proposé.

- Quelle foutue coincidence, marmonna le cadet entre ses dents, scrutant le rouquin de derrière ses baguettes.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Gaara. C'est quoi ton nom, bébé ?

L'Uchiha grimaça légèrement à ces mots et répliqua un bref 'Sasuke'.

- Sasuke, hum. Tu es encore plus beau que je le pensais, tu sais, maintenant que je te vois à la lumière du jour. J'ai très envie de t'embrasser. Et de te baiser, avouons-le, ajouta Gaara avec malice. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en sentant une légère pression s'exercer sur son entrejambe. Ce type avait carrément enlevé sa sandale et était en train de le masser avec son pied ! Il étouffa un gémissement et tendit une main sous la table pour stopper ce pied qui commençait rapidement à l'exciter.

- A-arrête, articula t-il, les joues pivoines.

Gaara eut un rictus et retira son pied.

- J'adore ton visage frustré, le taquina t-il.

- Tu vas manger, oui ou non ? Sinon, tu peux t'en aller, il y a d'autres tables, lança sèchement le cadet.

- Oui Sasuke, je vais manger, ronronna presque le rouquin. Il passa ensuite sa commande.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, puis Sasuke se souvint brusquement d'une chose qu'il mourait d'envie de demander.

- Hey, Gaara, tu te souviens du type qui t'a remballé au club ?

- Ne le dis pas comme ça.

- Alors ?

- Pas vraiment. Juste qu'il était grand avec des cheveux longs et une queue de cheval. Il m'a presque assommé. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que c'était ton petit ami. Qui d'autre le prendrait si mal ?

- Je n'ai personne, répondit automatiquement Sasuke, puis regretta de suite ses mots en voyant la mine placide de Gaara s'éclairer.

- Hum en fait... il pourrait être ton frère. Son allure ressemble à celle du principal et il attache aussi ses cheveux. Hey attends... t'es un Uchiha donc ? Ça veut dire que l'école t'appartient ? réalisa t-il, un peu long à la détente.

- Ouais, peu importe. Ce n'est définitivement pas mon frère parce que– Le cadet marqua une pause, sentant la température de la salle s'échauffer de quelques degrés alors qu'il se remémorait les gestes de l'étranger envers lui.

- Hum... de toute façon pourquoi ce type t'intéresse t-il autant ? Je ne suis pas mieux ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel puis alla demander l'addition.

—**.&.—**

Alors qu'ils arpentaient l'allée de l'école et s'engageaient ensuite dans un dédale de couloirs déserts, bordé de casiers et de salles de cours, Gaara coinça soudainement Sasuke entre deux rangées de casiers vides.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! On arrive aux bureaux de l'administration ! s'écria t-il en sentant son dos heurter le mur.

- Tu es trop chaud pour je te résiste. Et c'est d'autant plus existant comme ça, non ? chuchota le rouquin à son oreille alors qu'il bloquait les mains de Sasuke contre le mur.

- Bâtard, fous-moi la paix ! siffla t-il avec colère en se débattant contre lui. Gaara l'ignora, faute de quoi il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Sasuke visa son entrejambe mais ses efforts furent rapidement stoppés par le roux, qui s'était placé entre ses jambes et pressait maintenant son érection frémissante à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il reçut un halètement surpris de la part du cadet et en profita pour approfondir leur baiser, prenant possession sa bouche, tout en caressant ses fesses des deux mains.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, en partie parce que Sasuke continuait à se débattre, Gaara brisa le silence du couloir, le désir inondant l'émeraude que déversaient ses pupilles.

- Je crois que je préfère quand tu es sobre, souffla t-il. Ce côté sauvage te rend incroyablement sexy.

Un sourire gourmand fendit le visage du roux, avant qu'il ne le repousse contre le mur et ne l'embrasse furieusement, collant son corps tout entier contre Sasuke cette fois-ci, faisant courir ses mains le long de son torse. Le jeune Uchiha ne pu retenir le petit cri qui jaillit de sa gorge, si peu ressemblant au personnage, lorsqu'il sentit deux doigts pincer l'un de ses tétons.

- Nngh... arrête...je... gémit-il désemparé, tandis que Gaara se frottait contre lui, accentuant la délicieuse friction entre leur désir.

Un toussotement grave retentit dans le couloir et ils se figèrent, s'écartant l'un de l'autre, le souffle court. Gaara se retourna avec précaution et Sasuke jeta un œil derrière lui avant de sentir ses joues s'enflammer, bousculant le rouquin pour reboutonner son jeans à la hâte.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titre:** Impossible to love you

**Auteur:** Noche-Locura

**Traductrice:** moi

**Résumé :** Itachi est amoureux... de son jeune frère. Et n'a pas l'intention de le lui dire. Mais confronté aux menaces, combien de temps encore pourra t-il protéger son secret et son petit frère? AU yaoi, Itasasu, one-sided Gaasasu, et autres couples.

**Warning :** YAOI, inceste

**Note :** cette histoire est une traduction, le texte original (dispo sur son profil) appartient donc à Noche-Locura.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements=) Pas mal de coincidences dans ce chapitre... mais ce n'est pas anodin pour autant. Vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions en temps voulu ;p

Bonne lecture!

* * *

—**.&.—**

**Impossible to love you**

—**.&.&.—**

Chapitre 4

- Ita... Itachi.

Sasuke articula faiblement le prénom de son frère.

- Vous avez conscience, tous les deux, d'être dans une école et une école de musique réputée qui plus est ? fit-il impassible, le visage aussi impénétrable, les yeux acérés et plus sombres qu'une pierre noire.

- Si jamais je vous reprends en train de commettre un tel acte odieux, vous êtes virés.

Sur ses mots, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, avant de stopper sa marche après quelques mètres.

- Sasuke. Suis moi, j'ai à te parler.

Le cadet lança une œillade meurtrière au roux et emboîta le pas à son frère, qui ne se retourna pas même pour vérifier si Sasuke le suivait.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le bureau du principal, Itachi referma la porte sur eux avec une telle violence qu'elle trembla sur ses gonds et abaissa sauvagement les stores. Il fit volte-face, son masque de neutralité froide toujours en place, le teint livide et la rage contenue.

- Otouto. Ne t'ai-je donc pas prévenu ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me défier. Je ne tolérerai plus ce genre de comportement, articula t-il. Sa voix avait baissé d'une octave, sombre et profonde.

- Je... c'est Gaara. Il m'a forcé... balbutia Sasuke.

- Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est vous deux en train de conclure. Tout le monde en oublie ses fonctions grâce à toi. D'abord, Orochimaru. Maintenant, Gaara. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu séduises les gens ? Itachi avait vociféré ses derniers mots en frappant le bureau du poing.

- Je ne séduis personne ! Je jure que ce sont toujours eux qui me tournent autour ! Tu sais très bien tout ça, et comme j'aime pas attirer l'attention ! rétorqua Sasuke du même ton, sentant la fureur jaillir à travers lui.

- Tu aimes les caresses de Gaara, non ? Tu gémissais si fort que toutes les classes du couloir ont dû t'endendre. Tu fais honte à notre nom, poursuivit l'aîné en ignorant la réplique de son cadet.

Ces mots furent la goutte de trop pour Sasuke qui bondit soudain sur le bureau, faisant voltiger les documents qui s'y trouvaient dans une tentative pour frapper Itachi. Ce dernier captura aisément le poing de son cadet d'une main, et un rictus prit place sur ses lèvres froides.

- Tu sembles oublier que tu perds toujours contre moi lorsque tu cherches la bagarre, mon cher et faible otouto.

Sasuke grogna et brandit son autre poing, que l'aîné bloqua tout aussi facilement.

- Et maintenant, mon cher petit frère, comment comptes-tu t'en sortir ? ironisa t-il, les yeux brillants.

Sasuke grogna de plus belle et se jeta sur son frère, pressant tout son poids sur lui alors qu'il atterrissait lourdement sur ses genoux, entraînant le siège qui heurta le mur avec un bruit sec, les faisant presque basculer tous les deux.

- Tu veux que je te fasse sauter sur mes genoux, otouto ? Tu n'es pas un peu trop vieux pour ces choses là ? Le rictus d'Itachi s'élargit tellement qu'il en devenait blasphématoire.

- Tu ne m'as jamais fait sauter sur tes genoux quand j'étais petit, nii-san, répliqua sombrement Sasuke dans un souffle, assis à califourchon sur les genoux de son frère, dont le visage suffisant semblait se rapprocher du sien.

- Tu veux que je le fasse maintenant ? susurra l'ainé. Son haleine chaude était un plaisant mélange de café et de menthe et ses yeux de félin luisaient d'un éclat amusé doublé d'une expression indescriptible. Le cadet se recula d'un pouce, le corps parcouru d'un violent frisson alors qu'il secouait frénétiquement la tête. Son frère agissait bizarrement, son visage avait été si proche du sien que leurs lèvres s'étaient quasiment touchées.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu rêvais toujours d'avoir mon attention quand tu étais plus jeune, lui rappela Itachi.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin maintenant. Alors lâche-moi.

- Et tu as besoin de celle de Gaara à la place ?

- Non ! Arrête de parler de lui ! Je ne ferai plus rien avec lui, c'est promis ! Maintenant lâche-moi !

Itachi le relâcha lentement, les pupilles froides comme le givre alors qu'il observait son cadet glisser de ses genoux et masser ses poignets engourdis. Sasuke se dégagea de l'espace étroit qui les séparaient du bureau en le fixant, exaspéré.

- Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ? marmonna t-il, l'air furibond.

Itachi acquiesça avec lenteur, suivant son cadet des yeux alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

Gaara l'attendait dehors devant le bureau du principal et le saisit rapidement par le bras lorsqu'il le vit refermer la porte.

- Quoi ? demanda l'Uchiha d'un ton blasé, agacé par le réel coupable en face de lui.

- Je suppose que ton frère t'a passé un savon. Il veut juste te protéger. Alors, on pourrait se voir vendredi ? Après le boulot ? répondit Gaara en passant une main sur les hanches de Sasuke. Ce dernier lui donna une brusque tape sur la main.

- C'est de ta putain de faute s'il m'a accusé. Il ne me protège pas, il exagère complétement. Et pourquoi je sortirais avec quelqu'un qui me cause toute cette merde ?

- Allez, je veux me faire pardonner en t'invitant, insista Gaara.

- Non.

- On pourrait reprendre nos activités... poursuivit-il, un petit sourire séducteur au coin des lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis intéressé ? C'est toi qui me fais du rentre dedans, répliqua sèchement Sasuke, les joues légèrement teintées de rose alors qu'il évitait les yeux du rouquin.

- Vu la façon dont tu rougis maintenant, et comment réagit ton corps, murmura t-il au creux de son oreille.

Sasuke l'écarta brusquement, le visage si brûlant qu'il avait l'impression d'être chauffé à blanc.

- Alors ?

- Ok, c'est bon.

- Ton numéro ? Gaara eut un rictus victorieux.

Sasuke grommela en lui donnant son numéro, puis s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Lorsqu'il retourna à son bureau, il sentit une pointe de regret pour ses gestes. Qu'avait-il fait ? Juste parce que Gaara était doué pour... ces...choses, il venait d'accepter de continuer à le voir ?

Bordel. Et il n'admettait toujours pas le fait d'être gay. Il ne l'était pas... n'est-ce pas ? Il pourrait très bien être bi... Sasuke releva la tête vers Sakura et Ino qui bavardaient joyeusement, balayant discrètement du regard les courbes généreuses de la blonde qui feraient fantasmer n'importe quel hétéro. Argh. Putain. Naruto avait raison.

—**.&.—**

Le vendredi aux alentours de 17 heures, après le travail, Sasuke se dressait devant le portail de l'école. Le soleil couchant formait de longs faisceaux aux nuances abricot, voilés de brume, transformant le ciel en un mélange parfait d'orange et or. Un coupé sport noir s'arrêta à son niveau et la vitre s'abaissa, révélant le visage impassible de Gaara.

- Grimpe.

Sasuke s'installa à ses côtés sans un mot et ils quittèrent le campus dans un bruyant vombrissement de moteur. Gaara était entièrement vêtu de noir, des pieds à la tête, le même genre de t-shirt en résilles que le cadet admirait tant sur Itachi, à moitié caché par un maillot à longues manches et un pantalon moulant qui couvrait à peine ses fines hanches. Il avait aussi un assortiment de chaînes pendues à la taille, une ceinture en cuir cloutée, ornée d'un crâne d'argent juste au dessus de son entrejambe.

Sasuke sentit sa respiration s'accélérer en avisant la bosse au dessous du crâne, puis détourna les yeux. Gaara sourit en coin à sa réaction, qui filait toujours pieds au plancher sur la route. L'Uchiha s'éclaircit la voix et commenta d'un air détaché :

- T'es pas mal, aujourd'hui.

Le rouquin le dévisagea un moment, ses pupilles de jade ébranlant chaque parcelle du corps de Sasuke, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

- Et toi t'es à croquer.

Le cadet jeta un œil surpris à ses vêtements. Grâce au formalisme d'Itachi, il ne portait qu'un t-shirt blanc et une chemise longues manches à damiers, assortie d'un jeans moulant gris pâle avec une chaîne d'argent autour du cou en guise de seul accessoire. Il se sentait incroyablement normal, non oubliez ça, il ressemblait totalement à un geek comparé à Gaara.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de beau ? demanda le roux, un rictus narquois soulevant le coin de ses lèvres pâles.

- Peu importe. Tu te fais pardonner, tu décides, grogna t-il en croisant les bras, les yeux rivés sur la route.

- On peut aller au Signature, à Mandarin Oriental. La bouffe est raffinée et la vue superbe. Ils font une offre spéciale en ce moment, un week-end dans la Suite MO Première Classe, proposa Gaara, de façon presque galante.

- Je ne reste pas dans un hôtel avec toi. On dîne ensemble, c'est déjà suffisant, répondit-il sans détour.

Le rouquin eut un petit rire.

- On va se contenter du bar alors.

- T'es sûr qu'on peut entrer ? Ils doivent avoir un code vestimentaire dans un resto de luxe de ce genre, l'interrogea Sasuke.

Gaara haussa les épaules.

- Il se trouve que je connais le patron. C'est un collègue de golf à mon père.

Le cadet grogna une réponse inaudible et le silence retomba entre eux et sur la musique rock assourdissante qui résonnait à l'intérieur du bolide.

—**.&.—**

Une fois leur dîner extrêmement satisfaisant terminé, Gaara se pencha lentement vers Sasuke.

- Tu veux peut être boire un verre maintenant ? demanda t-il d'une voix douce, plaçant sa main sur celle de son compagnon.

L'Uchiha déplaça discrètement sa main et émit un bref 'hn'.

Gaara le gratifia d'un nouveau sourire un coin, plus alarmant, alors qu'il le guidait vers le bar. La lumière tamisée rendait l'atmosphère intime, s'enroulant autour d'eux comme une nébuleuse.

Tandis qu'il remplissait leurs coupes en cristal de champagne mousseux, Sasuke sentit une main froide l'enlacer par la taille. Il se tourna vers son propriétaire, le regard perçant.

- Pas touche. Tes mains sont froides.

Le rictus du rouquin ne fit que s'agrandir à ces mots, et ses mains caressantes se faufilèrent sous le t-shirt du cadet.

- T'as une taille si fine. Et mes mains ont besoin d'être réchauffées, lui susurra Gaara à même l'oreille, en profitant pour laper le lobe de sa langue.

Sasuke se raidit sur son siège en sentant des dents se planter dans sa peau.

- T'es quoi au juste ? Un vampire ? Arrête ça ! grogna t-il en commençant à se décaler sur le fauteuil, loin du rouquin entêté.

Ses protestations tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd et Gaara fit glisser ses mains sur son entrejambe, qu'il massa à travers le tissu du jeans. Sasuke s'empêcha tout juste de gémir alors qu'il serrait les poignets du rouquin, scrutant les yeux clairs plongés dans les siens, leurs profondeurs émeraude débordantes de désir.

- Mes mains ont vraiment besoin de chaleur... et ton corps me la procure. T'as aussi les mains froides, bébé. Je te réchauffe ? souffla t-il au visage du cadet.

Sasuke frémit, puis marmonna d'un air sombre :

- Il y a des gens autour de nous.

- Je suis un exhibitionniste qui a oublié ses médocs aujourd'hui. Alors je dois me donner en spectacle... murmura chaudement le roux, tout en s'affairant à ouvrir la braguette de Sasuke.

Le jeune Uchiha ferma les yeux avec un étrange mélange d'anxiété, d'embarras et d'excitation. Il ignorait si Gaara lui disait la vérité et ne voulait pas le savoir. Son esprit était seulement focalisé sur son envie immédiate, à savoir les mains posées sur lui.

Il étouffa un grognement de plaisir lorsque Gaara plongea une main dans la chaleur de son boxer, encerclant sa virilité déjà douloureuse de ses doigts. Le roux s'inclina pour ravir ses lèvres en se hissant sur les genoux de Sasuke, qui sentit l'érection de son compagnon frôler l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

A cet instant précis, Sasuke eut un flashback du moment qu'il avait passé sur les genoux d'Itachi au bureau, et décolla brusquement ses lèvres de Gaara, seulement pour apercevoir une silhouette sombre et familière en face d'eux, assise toute seule au bar. Un hoquet d'horreur lui échappa et il repoussa vivement le rouquin avant de refermer sa fermeture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Gaara fronça les sourcils.

- Mon frère est là... on s'en va, chuchota anxieusement Sasuke, soulagé de constater qu'Itachi ne les avait pas encore vu.

- Oh. Et alors ? On n'est pas à l'école, lâcha t-il avec indifférence.

- Il a un problème avec les gays, fit le cadet, agacé, tirant fermement Gaara par les manches pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

- De quoi ? Lui-même a l'air gay, se moqua le roux à voix haute. Sasuke plaqua immédiatement sa paume contre la bouche de son compagnon, jetant un nerveux coup d'oeil vers son frère.

Itachi était en train de boire cul sec son verre d'alcool, les sourcils profondément froncés comme s'il était inquiet. Il reposa son verre en le claquant sur le comptoir et en réclama un autre, avant d'enfouir la tête sous son bras.

Sasuke regardait fixement la scène en face de lui, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu mettre son frère dans cet état, lui qui d'ordinaire semblait si fort et infaillible. Un coup de langue humide au fond de sa paume l'arracha à ses pensées et il écarta aussitôt sa main, l'essuyant sur une serviette de table à côté, croisant l'air moqueur du rouquin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? siffla t-il.

Gaara haussa les épaules.

- Tu m'empêchais de bien respirer.

Puis il pointa nonchalamment un doigt en direction d'Itachi et ajouta :

- Regarde, il y a un gars qui l'aborde. Ça pourrait être son mec. Bien qu'il ait l'air un peu trop vieux.

Le cadet se détourna vers son frère et en tomba presque radicalement à la renverse, les yeux hagards. Qu'est-ce que Uchiha Madara venait faire ici... à rencontrer son frère ? Il n'avait jamais été en bons termes avec leur famille, puisque Fugaku avait hérité seul de l'entière forturne des Uchiha. Et lorsque tout portait à croire qu'Itachi serait le prochain héritier, Madara lui donnait gentiment rendez-vous pour boire un verre ?

Le cœur de Sasuke s'emballa sous l'anticipation, il mourait d'envie d'espionner leur conversation mais savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'être vu. Il se crispa sur le bord du fauteuil, frustré.

Itachi fit signe à Madara de s'installer sur le tabouret d'à côté, l'air tourmenté toujours présent sur son visage pâle et habituellement stoique. Madara lui sourit délibérément et ils se mirent à discuter à voix basse entrecoupée de chuchotements, alors que la mine angoissée de son frère s'aggravait au fil des minutes.

- Hmm... je pense pas qu'ils soient ensembles. En fait, ton frère a l'air inquiet, analysa Gaara, un peu à la traîne.

- Cest mon oncle. Ça fait des années qu'il s'est brouillé avec notre famille. Je me demande pourquoi il voit mon frère, expliqua Sasuke avec inquiétude.

- Bordel, ils gênent vraiment nos activités là. On s'en va ? grommela le roux, ennuyé.

- Tu peux t'en aller tout seul. Je reste.

- Hey, ton oncle discute avec ton frère, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si passionnant ? Vous êtes tous parents.

- La ferme. Barre-toi si t'es pas content, s'énerva l'Uchiha.

- Okay, grogna t-il en retour. Il lui saisit ensuite les poignets, trimbalant un Sasuke horrifié vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Madara et Itachi.

- Bonjour, quelle surprise, fit Gaara d'une voix veloutée, un brin plus grave que d'habitude.

Sasuke darda un œil vers la sortie puis considéra à nouveau son oncle et son frère avec une profonde frustration. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent finalement sur son oncle, incapable de regarder Itachi en face alors que Gaara passait un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

- Salut Sasuke, ça fait un bail. On bavarde justement avec ton frère, pour rattraper le temps perdu. Quel séduisant jeune homme tu es devenu ! Est-ce que c'est ton petit ami ? Madara leur fit un sourire radieux.

- Non, c'est juste personne. On allait partir, se pressa de répondre le cadet, s'extirpant des mains du rouquin.

- Oh allez Sasuke, on s'embras– Gaara n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, interrompue par une main qui avait brusquement atterri sur sa bouche. Sasuke l'éloigna ensuite des deux autres, sans jamais croiser le regard de son frère.

Il traîna Gaara hors du bar, le relâchant uniquement lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue et à bonne distance, près de l'ascenseur.

- Comment t'as osé faire ça ?! T'as totalement ruiné ma vie ! s'écria Sasuke, la voix si stridente qu'elle aurait pu briser tout le service en cristal.

- Hey, hey détends-toi. J'aide juste ton frère à accepter le fait que tu aimes les hommes, répondit le rouquin, d'un ton qu'il voulait apaisant.

- Je t'emmerde, j'en n'avais pas besoin. A l'avenir, ne t'approches plus de moi, fulmina t-il, la rage déformant ses beaux traits fins. Il tourna les talons et s'en alla précipitamment, laissant en plan la silhouette désolée du roux.

—**.&.—**

Itachi, toujours posé sur son tabouret, vidait une énième coupe de champagne. Madara l'avait depuis longtemps quitté, le laissant seul au bar à noyer ses tourments alors qu'il songeait amèrement à Sasuke et Gaara. Une main robuste écarta soudain son verre. Il leva les yeux vers l'intrus.

- Kisame.

- Itachi, arrête de boire autant, le réprimanda son ami, alors qu'il se glissait sur le siège occupé par Madara un peu plus tôt.

- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons.

Itachi récupéra son verre sans scrupules et descendit d'une traite le reste de sa boisson, qu'il trouva étrangement insipide.

Le requin poussa un profond soupir.

- Tu voulais qu'on se voit et maintenant tu me rembarres en disant que ce ne sont pas mes oignons ? Itachi, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

- Sasuke... il sort avec ce type, le punk, lâcha t-il dépité, après un moment de silence.

- Il y a sûrement autre chose que tu ne dis pas, renifla Kisame, traçant le contour de son verre avec l'index.

-... Rien.

Kisame s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, mais fut stoppé dans son élan par une paire de mains qui se cramponnèrent à ses larges épaules.

- Yo ! Il paraît que grand frère Itachi a des soucis ! Alors il se passe quoi ? Encore Sasuke-kun ? bondit Deidara avec fougue, ses mèches blondes reflétant un kaléidoscope coloré sous le prisme de l'éclairage.

Itachi toisa Kisame d'un regard. Ses prunelles d'ordinaire noires comme la nuit étaient teintées de rouge, inquiétant, scintillant sous les spots du bar. Ces yeux glaçèrent l'échine du requin, lui rappelant vaguement ceux d'un vampire, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers ses amis, la gorge nouée.

- Pourquoi leur as-tu demandé de venir ? marmonna l'Uchiha.

- Ben... hem... je pensais que voir du monde aiderait à te remonter le moral ? suggéra misérablement Kisame.

La poigne d'Itachi se resserra sur son verre, faisant palpiter les veines de ses jointures comme les branches noueuses d'un arbre sous la tempête.

- Oh allez, on est tous amis, non ? implora t-il.

- Yeah ! On a le droit de savoir ! Hein Sasori ? renréchit le blond, sans trop se laisser emporter cette fois-ci. Sasori émit un grognement peu loquace.

- Non je ne vous dois rien. Allez juste vous soûler et fichez-moi la paix, gronda l'Uchiha avant d'engloutir un autre verre de champagne.

Les trois amis se regardèrent impuissants, jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi ne se redresse d'un coup pour se ruer vers les toilettes des hommes.

Kisame alla ouvrir la porte pour entendre quelqu'un vomir horriblement. Il soupira.

- Itachi ! On t'attend dehors d'accord ? D'autres vomissements s'en suivirent.

Itachi avait vomi jusqu'à rendre ses tripes et en avoir la gorge sèche, penché au dessus de la cuvette remplie du contenu grotesque. Il tira la chasse d'eau avec dégoût et sortit du cabinet en titubant vers les lavabos, pour se débarrasser du goût infâme dans sa bouche.

Après s'être rincé, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche pour déssoûler. Il resta un instant à fixer les robinets, sentant les gouttes froides ruisseler sur ses joues et son menton, couler dans le lavobo. Comme des larmes.

Il releva les yeux. Vers le miroir reflétant l'image de Sasuke. Il ne pouvait le nier. L'un incarnait la réplique presque parfaite de l'autre. N'importe qui pouvait dire qu'ils étaient frères de sang rien qu'en les voyant.

- Alors je suis tombé amoureux de mon propre reflet ? Il eut un petit rire, avant que l'amertume ne revienne s'inscrire sur ses traits.

Non Sasuke était bien plus beau qu'il ne le serait jamais. Sa peau, pourtant claire et lisse comme la perle était chaude et vivante au toucher, si douce qu'elle lui brûlait les doigts. Les mèches noires encadrant son visage de porcelaine avaient la couleur de l'océan, le noir le plus intense mêlé à un profond dégradé bleuté, comme lorsque la lune jetait ses rayons pâles à la surface de l'eau.

Itachi toucha délicatement ses propres cheveux. Ce noir terne n'avait rien de comparable à la chevelure corbeau de Sasuke. Ses yeux onyx si identiques aux siens brillaient souvent avec fureur, pleins d'entrain et de vie. Contrairement à son regard vide, pensa t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Lentement, il fit danser ses doigts sur ses lèvres, les caressant avec douceur. Sasuke avait les lèvres teintées du coral le plus pâle, pleines et souples, parfaitement dessinées. Elles avaient le goût du péché. Cette bouche le rendait fou, elle l'enivrait, elle donnait une touche de douceur aux traits anguleux de son frère, et de fragilité à sa beauté masculine. Cette nuit où il avait goûté au fruit défendu, il avait gravé dans sa mémoire la sensation et l'unique saveur des lèvres de Sasuke.

Son cadet avait une tête de moins que lui, ce qui le rendait encore plus vulnérable à ses yeux. Itachi eut un rictus à l'idée que Sasuke puisse découvrir que son aîné l'avait toujours considéré comme une personne à protéger. Son fier petit frère serait furieux. Cette pensée stoppa net les méditations d'Itachi.

_Frère._ Ce mot le narguait, résonnait sans cesse dans son esprit comme un écho maudit. Il détestait ce mot, il détestait ses parents pour les avoir tous les deux entraînés dans ce milieu, Sasuke et lui, il se détestait lui-même pour l'aimer et le désirer d'une façon si interdite. Il devait tout faire pour préserver leurs liens fraternels, pour protéger Sasuke. Et il ferait n'importe quoi.

Itachi contempla encore le miroir. Le reflet de Sasuke qui l'observait en retour. Bordel. Il serra le poing, ses ongles se plantèrent cruellement dans sa paume. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas frères –

- Argh ! cria t-il avec rage en frappant du poing le miroir offensant, qui vola en éclats. Le sang se mit à couler à chaudes gouttes épaisses le long de ses jointures blessées. Il scruta d'un air satisfait les débris de verre, qui scintillaient comme des diamants mortels sous le faible éclairage des toilettes confinées. Une goutte silencieuse s'écrasa sur le verre brisé. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai entendu...

La voix de Kisame mourut dans sa gorge en apercevant le poing d'Itachi.

- Sasori ! Deidera ! Itachi est blessé !

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titre:** Impossible to love you

**Auteur:** Noche-Locura

**Traductrice:** moi

**Résumé :** Itachi est amoureux... de son jeune frère. Et n'a pas l'intention de le lui dire. Mais confronté aux menaces, combien de temps encore pourra t-il protéger son secret et son petit frère? AU yaoi, Itasasu, one-sided Gaasasu, et autres couples.

**Warning :** YAOI, inceste

**Note :** cette histoire est une traduction, le texte original (dispo sur son profil) appartient donc à Noche-Locura.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de votre attente ;p

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et encouragements, et bonne lecture!

* * *

—**.&.—**

**Impossible to love you**

—**.&.&.—**

Chapitre 5

Kisame manoeuvrait le volant du bolide le long de la petite route déserte, alors que Deidara fixait sans un mot la couche de bandages recouvrant la main d'Itachi. Ce dernier remua légèrement sur ses genoux, marmonnant des paroles incohérantes dans son sommeil. Le blond se pencha ensuite pour donner un coup de coude à Sasori.

- Tu crois que c'est quoi qui l'a mis dans cet état ? demanda t-il à voix basse.

Kisame roula des yeux alors qu'il filait à travers le quartier sous la pluie battante.

- Ça doit être Sasuke à coup sûr. Il l'a dans la peau ce gamin.

Sasori approuva, ou du moins la petite marionnette en bois qui ne le quittait jamais, bougea sa tête articulée en signe d'accord.

- Bordel, Sasori, tu peux pas arrêter de trimbaler ton pantin partout, il me fout la chair de poule, se plaignit Deidara.

- Tu ne connais pas le vrai art, grogna t-il d'un air menaçant.

- Quoi ?! Allo, tu parles à un artiste là ! L'art c'est explosif ! Quelque chose qui s'épanouit l'espace d'un instant, avant de disparaître dans un grand boom ! Itachi et son gamin de frère en train de jouir ensembles par exemple, s'exclama le blond avec un sourire pervers.

- Ce n'est pas de l'art, apprenti artiste. C'est du sexe. L'art est une chose qui subit les affres du temps avec beauté et grâce. L'amour d'Itachi pour Sasuke est un bon exemple, il sait que c'est mal mais il continue à l'aimer profondément et à le protéger, peu importe le reste, termina Sasori avec émotion, des étincelles pleins les yeux – deux pupilles brunes surrelevées d'une paire de longs cils noirs.

Deidara pesta un instant contre l'insulte de son ami avant de retrouver son calme.

- Ha ! J'savais pas que Sasori-dono était si émo ! Mais sérieux, t'as jamais envisagé de l'ouvrir autant pour nous parler d'autre chose que la beauté de ton art ? T'en as dit plus en deux minutes que pendant l'heure qu'on a passée au bar ! ironisa t-il, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

Sasori allait répondre mais fut coupé court par Kisame.

- Hey vous deux, arrêtez avec vos prises de tête d'artistes. On arrive chez lui. Deidara, regarde s'il a ses clés sur lui.

Le blond rouspéta mais trouva rapidement les clés d'Itachi, ornées d'une chaîne de trousseau argent et bleu qui portait l'insigne de son nom et celui de Sasuke.

- Et ben, ça craint, grimaça t-il.

- C'est juste un cadeau que Sasuke lui avait fait quand il était petit. T'as pas vu les mots 'brothers forever' gravés derrière ? commenta Kisame.

- Ouais on a compris, le meilleur pote d'Itachi, marmonna le blond.

Deidara et Kisame transportèrent ensuite l'Uchiha à l'intérieur du manoir, tandis que Sasori optait pour les attendre dans la voiture. Ils repoussèrent le vieux majordome et quelques servantes d'un geste de main et gravirent péniblement l'escalier de marbre pour traîner Itachi jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, ils le hissèrent ensembles sur son grand lit. Kisame se tourna vers Deidara tout sourire, révélant ses dents pointues.

- Tu croyais pas qu'il était aussi lourd, hein ?

Le blond le regardait exaspéré alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, penché en se tenant fermement les genoux, laissant sa crinière dorée pendre par-dessus son épaule.

- Ce maudit Sasori.

Kisame perdit son sourire en jetant un oeil vers la porte ouverte.

- Qu'est-ce qui... la voix de Deidara sembla s'éteindre lorsqu'il vit Sasuke, une silhouette sombre et solitaire dressée sur le seuil dans la faible lumière du couloir.

Un rictus embarrassé prit place sur les lèvres du requin.

- Hey Sasuke, ton frère s'est pris une cuite alors on l'a ramené. Je pense qu'on va y aller maintenant, à plus ! Sur ce, il saisit un Deidara abasourdi par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la chambre, trébuchant presque lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre éclata, peu après avoir illuminé le visage de Sasuke d'un flash aveuglant. Le cadet avait les yeux plissés, l'obsidienne de ses pupilles contrastant avec son teint d'albâtre. Il était l'épitome du fantôme incarné, directement issu des contes d'horreur japonais, mais d'une beauté obsédante.

Sasuke leur emboita le pas jusqu'en bas et lorsque Kisame se retourna pour fermer la porte d'entrée, il l'aperçut debout juste derrière eux, avec à ses côtés le vieux majordome ratatiné et penché en une humble courbette, un peu comme un gobelin. Il faillit sursauter de surprise.

- Je viens juste fermer derrrière vous, fit le cadet avec agacement, les sourcils froncés, altérant enfin l'air constamment frigide sur son visage.

- Oh, okay. Alors bonne nuit.

Kisame et Deidara le saluèrent à la hâte, avant de rejoindre leur voiture au pas de course sous l'orage. La pluie tombait à verse et les grosses gouttes froides s'infiltraient rapidement dans leurs vêtements, s'écrasant sur leur peau comme des aiguilles de givre.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps, vous savez que je déteste attendre, maugréa Sasori lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri dans leur voiture. Ils l'ignorèrent tous les deux, chacun faisant ses commentaires à chaud.

- Putain ce gosse est plus flippant qu'Itachi. Il nous a juste filé jusqu'en bas sans faire un bruit ! s'exclama Deidara avec un frisson.

- Ouais, je me demande pourquoi il est devenu comme ça en grandissant. C'était un mignon petit bout de chou sur les photos qu'Itachi nous a montré, conclut Kisame.

—**.&.—**

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était remonté à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre de son frère pour glisser un œil dans l'embrasure de la porte. Itachi était étendu sur son lit comme une souche, les bras écartés un peu bizarrement. Ses chaussures trempées gouttaient sur le parquet avec un bruit sourd, formant une petite flaque sombre semblable à du sang.

Le tonnerre craqua encore, agressant les oreilles de l'Uchiha. Il eut un léger frisson avant de remarquer la fenêtre ouverte, et la pluie froide qui s'inflitrait dans la pièce vers le lit de son frère. Il s'empressa d'aller refermer, puis entreprit de retirer les chaussures et les chaussettes d'Itachi avec un claquement de langue.

Sasuke grimpa ensuite sur le lit pour bouger son frère et l'allonger dans une position plus confortable, découvrant par la même occasion son haut humide. Il le déboutonna et le passa avec précaution par-dessus la tête d'Itachi non sans difficulté, un peu essoufflé par l'effort fourni en soutenant le corps de son frère inconscient. Il s'appliqua ensuite à caler sa tête sur l'oreiller tout en détachant sa longue chevelure.

Alors qu'il couvrait son aîné des couvertures, il l'entendit bredouiller dans son sommeil puis pousser un gémissement, qui sonna étrangement familier à ses oreilles. Il semblait juste incapable de le situer. Il avait rarement entendu son frère gémir et pourtant ce son avait l'air familier... Il se pencha davantage vers lui pour tenter de déchiffrer son charabia.

- Je te..protégerai...toujours... quoi qui...arrive....mais je...dois..protéger.. Je peux pas... Une suite fragmentée de murmures s'échappait des lèvres de son aîné.

Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul en entendant ses mots. Ils lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir transgressé un secret, un secret qu'il n'avait aucun droit de connaître. Et pourtant il n'avait jamais vu Itachi si ouvert, si vulnérable qu'à l'instant. Il traça d'un doigt la courbe de son visage tiède et humide, se demandant quels profonds secrets devait avoir son frère. Il désirait tant voir cette face cachée d'Itachi.

Il se rapprocha de son aîné maintenant silencieux et du bout des doigts, se mit à caresser sa mâchoire d'un air absent. Il aurait aimé connaître la personne qui avait le pouvoir de toucher le cœur d'Itachi, la personne que son frère voulait protéger. Après avoir si longtemps cherché la reconnaissance et l'attention de son frère, celui-ci avait déjà été charmé par une femme, peut être même sa future belle-sœur. Il se demandait quel genre de personne elle était pour avoir réussi à capturer son coeur de la sorte. Ce devait être une femme vraiment capable...

Il eut l'impression qu'une lourde chaîne venait de s'enrouler autour de son propre cœur, le faisant douloureusement plonger au creux de son estomac. Juste alors, une main vint saisir son poignet, renvoyant l'organe à la bonne place alors qu'il sursautait presque de frayeur. Cette main avait une sensation étrange sur sa peau, en fait, elle paraissait entièrement recouverte de tissu.

Ses yeux vagabondèrent vers la main qui le retenait. Elle était fermement bandée. Sasuke réprima un hoquet surpris. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? En y repensant... Itachi avait rencontré Madara un peu plus tôt... se pourrait-il qu'il soit fautif ? Sasuke ne le pensait pas. Bien que Madara et leur famille ne s'étaient plus vus depuis des années, il n'oserait pas aller si loin. Ça pouvait être à cause de la personne qu'Itachi tenait tant à protéger, puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner à son sujet. Mais pourquoi aller jusqu'à se blesser pour une telle personne ? Sasuke fronça les sourcils devant la mine tourmentée d'Itachi.

Une autre main agrippa son poignet captif. Le cadet tira légèrement dessus mais l'étreinte se resserra.

- Me..laisse pas... s'il te plaît...me..déteste pas... je veux juste...te protéger... bafouilla l'aîné endormi, un air de détresse marquant son front et ses sourcils plissés.

- Nii-san... c'est Sasuke... chuchota le cadet en rougissant malgré lui. Il n'avait jamais imaginé son glaçon de frère capable d'éprouver des émotions si fortes, autre que la colère.

- Je..t'aime... articula Itachi, n'ayant visiblement pas saisi ses paroles.

Pour une quelconque raison, le visage de Sasuke s'empourpra davantage. Son cœur martelait violemment sa poitrine, tellement qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre les battements résonner dans toute la pièce. Son frère croyait qu'il était la femme. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il devait sortir de cette pièce et vite. L'atmosphère devenait trop gênante. Il se libéra alors des mains d'Itachi et quitta précipitamment la chambre.

—**.&.—**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le cadet Uchiha descendit l'escalier pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, il ne trouva que ses parents et deux servantes dans la salle à la manger. Il s'installa à table et se servit un petit pain. Baissant son journal, Fugaku contempla son fils avec un lourd froncement de sourcils.

- Ton frère dort encore ? Voyez-vous ça, à cette heure-ci.

- On est Samedi, Fugaku-san, laisse-le se reposer encore un moment. Son travail à la direction de l'école doit l'épuiser. Même notre Sasuke on dirait, intervint Mikoto, souriant à son fils cadet en train d'étouffer un baillement.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Et Sasuke est rentré tard hier soir, d'après notre majordome. Sasuke, va immédiatement chercher ton frère, grogna t-il.

Ce dernier acquiesça sans mot dire, tandis que sa mère dévisageait son père d'un air courroucé. Il eut à peine le temps de bouger que Fugaku l'interpellait à nouveau.

- Ne te dérange pas, ton frère s'est déjà réveillé.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers un Itachi qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'en bas des escaliers, l'air aussi neutre que d'habitude, si ce n'est les cernes plus sombres et larges sous ses yeux. Le cadet s'émerveilla secrètement devant l'habilité de son frère à masquer ses émotions. Il avait été quelqu'un de complètement différent la nuit dernière, et Sasuke se demandait qui était le vrai Itachi.

Il l'observa descendre les marches d'un pas léger, détaillant chacun de ses gestes. Itachi haussa un sourcil en sentant le regard intense posé sur lui, et Sasuke détourna aussitôt les yeux qu'il fixa sur son assiette d'œufs brouillés, tordant presque son cou dans la foulée.

L'aîné s'avança prestement vers la table et s'excusa poliment auprès de leurs parents, s'inclinant légèrement, avant de prendre un siège à côté de Sasuke. Le petit déjeuner se poursuivit en silence, qui s'alourdissait de minutes en minutes, avec chaque tic sur les mains dorées du pendule en marbre noir à l'éffigie de leur grand-père, fièrement dressé dans la salle à manger.

Fugaku finit par terminer son repas et replia son journal. Il quitta son siège en bout de table et s'apprêta à partir, talonné par Mikoto qui avait abandonné la tablée à la hâte.

Il stoppa sa marche et pivota sur lui-même, les yeux seulement posés sur Itachi alors qu'il annonçait :

- Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur la maison ce week-end. Ta mère et moi partons en voyage d'affaires.

Le cadet se rembrunit en voyant son père le négliger à nouveau en faveur de son aîné, soi-disant plus responsable, avant de planter sa fourchette dans ses œufs refroidis. Itachi approuva les paroles de son père d'un bref signe de tête et regarda ses parents s'en aller, sous les basses courbettes des servantes à leur passage. Il congédia ensuite les domestiques d'un geste de la main, laissant les deux frères seuls dans l'immense salle à manger. Sasuke brisa finalement le silence pesant, incapable de contenir sa curiosité plus longtemps.

- Nii-san... tu es amoureux, non ? lâcha t-il de but en blanc, en fixant toujours la mare de jaune d'œufs qui s'était formé dans son assiette.

- ... De quoi tu parles ? répondit Itachi après un bref moment de silence.

- T'avais bu hier soir et tu n'arrêtais pas de parler de quelqu'un à protéger, alors j'ai pensé...

- Sasuke. Regarde-moi.

Le cadet détacha les yeux de son plat pour le voir s'incliner vers lui, et deux doigts tendus qui se rapprochèrent encore plus pour tapoter son front. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise, perdant presque l'équilibre et grimaça devant le micro-sourire de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Itachi ?

- J'avais juste envie. Ça fait un bail que je ne l'avais pas fait.

- Quand tu le faisais avant, tu disais toujours 'désolé, otouto, je ne peux pas faire ci ou ça'. Alors je suppose que c'est parce que tu ne peux pas me le dire ? grommela Sasuke, les bras croisés.

- Tu es devenu perspicace.

- Humpf ! Peu importe. Je sors ce soir.

- Avec Gaara ? Pour boire ?

- Non ! Avec Naruto et les autres. Pour manger. Le cadet ponctua ses réponses d'un ton sec.

- Reste proche de ta bande d'amis, Gaara n'est pas quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter.

- Et c'est à toi d'en juger ? rétorqua t-il en se levant de son siège, avec l'étrange impression de se sentir supérieur à son frère toujours assis.

- Fais-moi juste confiance.

- Comment je pourrais croire quelqu'un qui ne veut même pas partager ses secrets ? répliqua amèrement Sasuke, avant de sortir à son tour de la pièce. Itachi resta installé à table, suivant le dos de son cadet des yeux alors qu'il s'éloignait.

—**.&.—**

Naruto aspirait bruyamment ses ramens fumants, lâchant un magnifique rot après avoir terminé son troisième bol. Les groupies en admiration devant Sasuke et Neji émirent des piaillements choqués face aux singeries du blond, avant de reprendre leurs regards énamourés en direction des deux ténébreux. Naruto se tourna enfin vers Sasuke, se décidant à ouvrir la bouche après avoir commandé son quatrième bol.

- Bordel, pourquoi ils n'ont pas pu venir ? On était censé faire du saut à l'élastique aujourd'hui ! C'est plus du tout drôle à trois ! se plaignit-il une énième fois.

- Ben, Shikamaru et Kiba ont un rancard, Shino est allé à la chasse aux insectes avec une fille aussi dingue de bestioles, et Lee travaille encore avec Gai-sensei, répondit machinalement Neji.

- Quoi, ils sont tous en rancards ? Sauf Gros-Sourcils qui nous lâche encore pour son 'idole' ! Ça craint, alors qu'on est censé être les mecs les plus chauds ! s'étonna Naruto, vexé.

- De toute façon, Shikamaru sort avec Temari, je crois pas que tu sois son genre. Kiba est avec cette fille timide qu'il a rencontré en boite l'autre fois.

- Oh Hinata Hyuuga ? Elle a le même nom que toi mon pote ! Vous êtes pratiquement cousins ! C'est cool ! Temari, celle qui est à l'école de filles en face de la nôtre ? Elle fait peur. Qu'est-ce que Shikamaru lui trouve ? Peut être parce qu'elle est plus vieille... Hinata est aussi un peu bizarre dans son genre. Et Shino s'est trouvé une fille qui aime les insectes ? Je commence à croire que je fais bien de rester célibataire ! débita le blond d'une traite.

- Naruto, partager le même nom de famille ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on est parent ! C'est juste le destin qui a amené nos ancestres à s'installer au même endroit, c'est tout, fit Neji avec arrogance.

- Huh ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il mira le brun de ses deux orbes bleues, perplexe.

- Tu ne sais pas que les noms tirent leur origine de l'endroit où l'on a vécu ? Je pari que tu ne connais pas ta propre histoire ! railla Neji, levant le nez d'un geste extrêmement snobinard.

- C'est barbant l'histoire de toute façon. Sasuke-teme, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Je te trouve drôlement muet, plus que d'habitude même.

-...Rien.

- Quoi rien ?! Tu sais que j'ai pas encore pris ma revenche parce que tu m'as raccroché au nez ? T'es trop – hey ! C'est pas Shikamaru là-bas ? Et Temari ?

Le blond bondit de son siège et fonça droit vers le couple situé quelques tables plus loin. Il fondit comme un vautour sur sa proie et attrapa les épaules de Shikamaru, le secouant légèrement.

- Hey ! Quelle surprise ! Alors comment ça va ton rancard ?

- Naruto ! s'exclama t-il, écarquillant ses prunelles d'ordinaire amorphes. Il baissa subitement d'un ton en avisant le regard acéré de son amie. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke se morfondait devant ses ramen, complétement indifférent à la chose, et les autres entamèrent une discussion à voix basse. Neji leur jeta un œil deux secondes avant de se concentrer sur lui.

- Tu penses encore à cet étranger au club ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda doucement le brun.

- Non... c'est pas ça. Je vais bien, vraiment, répondit-il sans conviction. Neji plissa ses yeux pâles puis reporta son attention sur le trio en train de s'approcher d'eux.

- Je les ai convaincu de se joindre à nous ! Venez, installez-vous ! les invita firèrement Naruto, sans se préoccuper des nombreux regards qu'il attirait dans la salle. Neji secoua la tête à l'intention du blond bien qu'il dû finalement se mettre à côté de Sasuke pour faire une place au couple.

Temari observa l'Uchiha avec un sourire faussement timide.

- J'étais si contente quand Naruto nous a dit que tu étais là. Mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il t'aime bien, mais tu le repousses dernièrement, ne ? Personne ne l'avait jamais remballé avant, alors ça l'a pas mal perturbé. Pourquoi, il ne t'intéresse pas ?

-... ton frère ? s'étonna t-il.

- Oh, mais Gaara évidemment ! Il ne t'a rien dit sur moi ? C'est tout lui ça, toujours aussi égocentrique, poursuivit-elle en agitant son doigt vers un Sasuke qui la fixait la bouche entrouverte.

- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas...

- C'est parce que je me teins les cheveux... et il se rase les sourcils. Oups, ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit ! Alors, c'est quoi qui ne te plaît pas chez lui ? Mon frère est vraiment sympa tu sais. Tu dois juste apprendre à mieux le connaître, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Hey minute ! De qui elle parle ? Et crois-moi Temari, Sasuke n'est pas gay !

- Du rouquin qui me collait en boite...

- Oh tu ne devineras jamais ce que me raconte mon cher frère.

...répliquèrent Sasuke et Temari en chœur.

L'Uchiha et le blond pâlirent soudain, pétrifiés par ce commentaire alors qu'ils dévisageaient Temari bouche bée. Un air de tension s'installa autour de la table, Neji avait même laissé tomber ses baguettes, seul Shikamaru gigotait nerveusement sur son siège.

- C'est vrai... Sasuke ? finit par demander son meilleur ami.

-...Oui. Je l'ai juste découvert récemment... souffla le cadet.

- Bref, Sasuke donne lui une petite chance, intervint Temari. Même si c'était seulement physique au début, et s'il n'a pas décroché ce job sans arrière pensée, il –

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _arrière pensée_ ? coupa t-il d'un air suspicieux.

- Je, hem... j'ai promis de ne rien dire. Bon, je dois me sauver maintenant. Tu viens, Shikamaru ! Elle le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie à toute vitesse, les saluant d'un rapide geste de main. Sasuke serra les poings. Gaara allait devoir clairement s'expliquer avec lui lundi.

- Tu es... gay, répéta Naruto, abasourdi.

- Oui, et alors ? lança t-il sèchement.

- C'est moi qui aie dû te rendre gay avec mes accusations. Je suis tellement désolé ! S'il te plaît redeviens hétéro ! implora le blond en joignant ses mains devant lui.

Sasuke réprima un soupir exaspéré face aux bêtises de son ami. Neji les contemplait silencieusement à tour de rôle, avant de prendre la parole.

- Moi aussi je suis gay.

- C'est pas une grande nouvelle. Vise un peu tes cheveux, fit remarquer le blond après s'être laissé surprendre. Le brun se pinça les lèvres alors qu'il levait inconsciemment une main pour flatter sa chevelure.

- Oh bon puisqu'on en est là, j'ai aussi quelque chose à vous avouer... je suis bi, chuchota Naruto en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Puis il s'empressa d'ajouter toute une série d'explications lorsque les deux autres se retournèrent vers lui, incrédules.

- Faut pas croire, j'aime toujours les gros seins, ils sont superbes. Mais vous avez sûrement dû trouver ça bizarre que je m'amusais à me travestir quand on était petit ? En fait, je l'ai aussi découvert il y a pas longtemps... en boite l'autre soir... j'ai trouvé les cheveux de Neji tellement séduisants. Ils étaient si longs et soyeux... non ! Te fais pas d'idées ! Je ne t'aime pas comme ça ! s'écria Naruto dont le teint vira à l'écarlate, agitant frénétiquement les mains vers un Neji qui pâlissait à la seconde.

Sasuke scrutait les deux tourtereaux d'un air amusé et avec une légère pointe de soulagement. Lui aussi avait redouté la réaction et le regard de ses amis lorsqu'ils viendraient à découvrir son orientation sexuelle. Les savoir plus ou moins dans le même bateau avait dissipé cet obscur sentiment d'anxieté. Au moins, Naruto n'allait pas chipoter ni en faire toute une crise. Un rictus prit place sur les lèvres du cadet alors qu'il retournait à son bol de ramen froids. Cette discussion lui avait rouvert l'appétit.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titre:** Impossible to love you

**Auteur:** Noche-Locura

**Traductrice:** moi

**Résumé :** Itachi est amoureux... de son jeune frère. Et n'a pas l'intention de le lui dire. Mais confronté aux menaces, combien de temps encore pourra t-il protéger son secret et son petit frère? AU yaoi, Itasasu, one-sided Gaasasu, et autres couples.

**Warning :** YAOI, inceste

**Note :** cette histoire est une traduction, le texte original (dispo sur son profil) appartient donc à Noche-Locura.

Nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir ou déplaisir!

Votre avis est toujours autant apprécié=) Un grand merci à tous et bonne lecture!

* * *

—**.&.—**

**Impossible to love you**

—**.&.&.—**

Chapitre 6

Sasuke rentra chez lui après minuit et traversa subrepticement les longs couloirs en direction de sa chambre. Alors qu'il approchait celle d'Itachi, il se souvint que ses parents étaient absents et se détentit, ralentissant le pas. Arrivé près de la porte de son frère, il remarqua qu'elle était entrouverte.

Un pâle faisceau de lumière orange filtrait à travers l'embrasure. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol avec douceur alors qu'il glissait un œil dans l'espace, prenant garde à ne pas s'appuyer contre la porte en chêne. Itachi était allongé sur son fauteuil en velours, le portable à la main. Sasuke pressa davantage son oreille contre la porte mais ne pu rien entendre hormis des murmures.

Frustré, il s'inclina un peu plus et ce fut à cet instant que son portable choisit de sonner. Hurler dans le silence mortel du couloir. Il le fixa avec panique, son cœur bondissant presque hors de sa poitrine. Il s'écarta en vitesse de la porte alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait en grand. Itachi l'évalua d'un regard solennel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques derrière ma porte ?

- R-rien. Je passais juste dans le couloir, répondit-il de façon peu convaincante.

- Ton portable sonnait drôlement près pourtant.

- Ben le volume doit être au max.

- Hmm. Pourquoi rentres-tu si tard ?

- On avait pas mal de choses à se dire avec mes amis. Depuis quand tu te prends pour kaa-san ? grommela Sasuke, les lèvres retroussées en une moue boudeuse.

Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Itachi et il ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet.

- Bonne nuit, Sasuke.

Il bouda davantage face à ce geste puéril, avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à son grand frère. Se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre, Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il songeait à l'attitude d'Itachi, pourquoi le traitait-il comme il l'avait fait à l'époque de son enfance ? Déjà la pichenette sur le front ce matin... et son aîné ne lui avait plus dit bonne nuit depuis longtemps...

Sa petite amie devait peut être l'influencer à se montrer plus affectueux... cela dit, Sasuke n'avait jamais vu Itachi aussi épuisé auparavant. Cette mystérieuse femme était sûrement un cas. Le cadet tourna les talons pour jeter un œil à la porte fermée dans l'obscurité du couloir. Il se souvint alors de l'abominable appel qui l'avait presque fait démasquer. Il saisit son portable. Un appel manqué. Gaara. Il le referma et traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre.

Après avoir pris une douche, il paressait tranquillement sur son lit lorsque son portable se remit à sonner. Il l'ouvrit avec agacement ; Gaara lui avait déjà laissé trois messages. S'il osait encore rappeler, il éteindrait son portable pour le reste de la nuit – c'était Naruto. Le cadet décrocha en grognant.

_- SASUKE !_

- Dobe. Ne crie pas dans mes oreilles.

_- Désolé, mais je crois que j'ai un problème._

- Hn.

_- Je crois... je suis dingue des cheveux de Neji._

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

_- Non ! __Je suis vraiment sérieux ! Tu dois me sauver ! Présente-moi à des nanas, des sexy babes !_

Sasuke tiqua au mot 'bébé'. La vision d'un certain bâtard aux cheveux roux assaillit son esprit tel un ras-de-marée. Lorsqu'il le reverrait plus tard, il ferait en sorte qu'il cesse de l'appeler ainsi. C'était affreusement lourd, sentimental, uniquement réservé aux filles. Ce mot lui faisait horreur.

_- Sasuke ?_

- T'as l'air d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Je suis gay, répliqua t-il, sarcatisque.

_- Merde ! __C'est pas vrai... tu penses qu'il y a une chance pour que Neji me trouve sexy ? Je veux dire, il est gay lui aussi,_ ajouta rapidement Naruto.

- Je ne te trouve pas sexy, dobe.

_- Je t'ai rien demandé ! _

- Et je ne suis pas Neji. Comment je pourrais savoir ? Je te donne juste mon point de vue d'homo.

_- Putain, teme ! Je claque ma tune durement gagnée à t'appeler pour avoir des conseils, et tu te fous de ma gueule !_

- Je ne suis pas expert en amour.

_- Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que j'aimais Neji ? J'aime juste ses cheveux ! Sa personnalité est grave horrible ! Il est arrogant, imbu de sa personne avec ses grands airs de snob... et il nous gave toujours avec ses discours sur le destin ! C'est que des conneries !_

- T'essayes de vanter le peu de vocabulaire que t'as pour dire 'fier' ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Si t'aimes vraiment Neji, bats-toi pour lui.

_- Combien de fois il faut que je te dise que j'aime pas ce sale coincé à la tronche de prince !_

- Ok d'accord. T'as qu'à juste te branler devant sa photo.

_- TEME !_

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, usuratonkachi ? Tu veux que j'envoie un message à Neji pour lui demander s'il te trouve sexy ? Ou carrément l'appeler pour que j'entende l'émotion dans sa voix ? demanda ironiquement Sasuke, roulant des yeux.

_- Hey c'est génial comme idée ! Ouais fais ça, mais ne dis lui pas que ça vient de moi !_

- T'es sérieux ? s'étonna le cadet, stupéfait.

_- Ouais ! ...tu penses que c'est pas une bonne idée ?_

- Faut voir, j'en sais rien...

_- Okay ! Tu me rappelles après !_

La ligne fut coupée. Sasuke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Naruto avait vraiment l'esprit tordu, ça ne faisait plus l'ombre d'un doute. Il composa rapidement le numéro de Neji et patienta.

_- Oui ?_

- Neji, j'ai une question pour toi.

_- Qui est ?_

- Est-ce que Naruto te plaît ? Il dû user d'une force surhumaine pour contenir le fou rire qu'il sentait grandir dans ses entrailles et chatouiller ses côtes.

_- C'est ton cas ?_

- Huh ?

_- Non ? Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ? _rétorqua Neji d'un air qui semblait fort méfiant.

- Je me demandais juste... comme Naruto en pince pour tes cheveux. Je pensais-

_- Ne nous arranges pas de rancard, s'il te plaît._

- Hn. Pourquoi pas ?

_- On est amis, voilà pourquoi ! Ce serait bizarre. Et puis Naruto s'agite pour un rien, il est insolent et trop confiant. _

- T'inquiète, j'essaye pas de vous caser ensembles. Je me demandais juste ce que tu penses de lui. Perso, je le trouve adorable parfois, quand il n'est pas trop bruyant.

_-... Ouais il est mignon, je suppose. J'admire sa détermination._

- Hn. Alors c'est quoi ton genre de mec ?

_-... je dois te laisser maintenant._

- Okay, salut.

_- Bonne nuit._

Sasuke composa le numéro du blond, fier d'avoir pu déviner la raison prévisible qui avait poussé Neji à le quitter si vite.

_- Sasuke !_

- Il a dit que t'es du genre mignon et admire ta détermination, après investigation de ma part. Et pour lui faire cracher sa pilule, j'ai dû torturer ma pauvre langue et mentir en disant que t'étais adorable.

_- Heh. Merci pour tes super infos. Il a réellement dit qu'il aimait mon caractère de battant ? Cool !_

- Ouais je vais me coucher. Fais de beaux rêves sur Neji.

Il raccrocha avant que Naruto puisse beugler une réponse dans ses oreilles malmenées. Une légère sonnerie l'avertit d'un nouveau message. Il savait avant même de l'ouvrir qu'il s'agissait du dobe.

_- Teme ! J'aime pas Neji ! __Je te souhaite de cauchemarder sur le rouquin jsaispluscomen ! XD_

Le cadet balança son portable dans un tiroir, avant de se laisser emporter dans les ténèbres du royaume des rêves.

—**.&.—**

Lundi, Sasuke se retrouvait assis à pianoter sur son bureau. Gaara entra furtivement dans les locaux de l'administration, cherchant son regard, mais le cadet l'ignora superbement, faute de quoi il s'empara d'une pile de documents et se remit à griffonner. Il aurait mieux préféré enseigner la musique que s'ennuyer avec cette paperasse. Dommage qu'il devait apprendre les bases du management parce qu'il était d'une aide misérable, pensa t-il avec amertume.

Il sentit son moral remonter lorsqu'une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. Pourquoi ne pas jouer du violon dans des restaurants le week-end ?! Il commencerait à éplucher les petites annonces dès ce soir. Ou il pouvait toujours feuilleter un journal tout de suite... Sasuke se retourna, l'œil aux aguets pour voir si personne ne le surveillait, et son regard tomba sur deux silhouettes en pleine discussion à l'arrière du bureau. Orochimaru et Gaara. Le cadet plissa ses yeux noirs avec suspicion – les deux autres bavardaient en lui jetant quelques regards à la dérobée. Le rouquin semblait déprimé et le serpent plutôt en rogne.

Sasuke détourna la tête et regarda droit devant lui en croisant ses doigts, les coudes appuyés sur son bureau. Il savait qu'Orochimaru avait pistonné Gaara pour qu'il décroche un job à l'école avec un certain plan en tête. Il devait obligatoirement découvrir de quoi il en retournait.

Une tasse de thé vert fumant entra dans son champ de vision, une main pâle venait de la déposer sur son bureau. Il croisa deux prunelles jades rehaussées de khôl et foudroya le rouquin du regard, les lèvres pincées.

- C'est pour me faire pardonner. Quoique ma sœur ait pu dire, n'y fais pas attention, commença t-il.

- Tu m'offres du thé pour t'excuser ? Je vaux plus cher que ça, lança Sasuke avec dédain.

- Je peux t'emmener au ciné après, où tu voudras. S'il te plaît, accepte mes excuses, répondit le roux à mi-voix, la tête basse.

- C'est Orochimaru qui t'a demandé de faire ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'aide ?

-... C'est l'ami de mon père. Je t'expliquerai tout après le boulot, quand on aura le temps.

- Laisse-moi juste tranquille. Je ne suis pas d'humeur maintenant.

Gaara continua à l'implorer de son regard émeraude.

- Si tu te barres pas tout de suite, je te botterai le cul dès que j'aurais entendu comment tu vas justifier tes _arrières pensées_, menaça le cadet, la colère enflammant le brasier noir de ses pupilles.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, vraiment. Si tu me donnes juste la chance de–

Sasuke l'attrapa par les poignets, qu'il serra de toutes ses forces, laissant apparaître les traces rouges de ses doigts lorsqu'il le relâcha enfin.

- Tire-toi, je veux plus te voir devant moi.

Une fois qu'il vit Gaara battre en retraite, il laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il reporta son attention vers le thé en train de refroidir et en but quelques gorgées. Sa gorge sèche ressemblait au désert du Sahara après tout ce blabla inutile. Il détestait perdre son énergie et sa salive pour des broutilles. L'étrange goût du breuvage le fit grimacer et il se demanda quel genre de thé vert bas de gamme ils avaient dans cette école.

Une main douce et si froide qu'il sentit son contact à travers ses vêtements le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête pour voir des doigts manicurés et pâles comme la neige caresser son épaule. Il se releva instantanément, chassant les grains de poussière invisible et la main sur son épaule. Orochimaru se tenait devant lui, un rictus douteux aux coins des lèvres. Sasuke émit un grognement, sur ses gardes, croisant machinalement les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger.

- Je dois te parler, suis-moi dans mon bureau.

Le serpent lui fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il prenait la direction de son bureau d'un air nonchalant. Le cadet lui emboita le pas à distance, la mine de plus en plus sombre.

- Entre et ferme la porte derrière-toi, ordonna la voix mielleuse d'Orochimaru. Sasuke s'éxecuta et s'avança sans enthousiasme vers la personne détestable, qui avait déjà pris ses aises sur le sofa.

- Installe-toi. Il l'invita en tapotant l'espace vide à ses côtés. Plissant les yeux, le cadet alla s'asseoir au bord du fauteuil, carrément à l'opposé du serpent. Ce dernier lui sourit simplement et combla la distance qui les séparait, frôlant la cuisse de Sasuke avec la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Dépêchez-vous et parlez ! pesta l'Uchiha.

- Je voulais juste te dire... que ton corps de jeune homme sexy m'avait manqué. Son sourire lubrique s'agrandit et Orochimaru se jeta sur lui sans préambule, l'écrasant sous son poids.

Il s'attaqua aussitôt à son cou, s'affairant à dégrapher la chemise de Sasuke d'une main agile, révélant son torse pâle. Le cadet hoqueta et voulut le frapper au visage, mais ses mains furent piégées par le corps d'Orochimaru. S'efforçant de libérer sa main droite pendant que la gauche se débattait contre le serpent, il saisit le col d'Orochimaru et tira violemment. Surpris, l'autre bascula suffisamment pour que Sasuke puisse lui donner un coup de tête furieux et se dégager du fauteuil pour se précipiter vers la porte.

Mais avant qu'il puisse atteindre la sortie, la pièce se mit soudain à tourner. Il tituba sur ses pieds, essayant de maintenir son équilibre, l'impression d'être à bord d'un bateau soulevé par la houle. Le décor ne cessait de tournoyer autour de lui, puis le mouvement s'accéléra jusqu'à réduire sa vision en une spirale infernale, et il s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il entendit Orochimaru s'approcher, dressé de toute sa hauteur au dessus de lui, imposant et menaçant lorsqu'il planta sa chaussure dans le dos de Sasuke, le faisant crier de douleur.

- Pourquoi rends-tu les choses toujours si difficiles ? Tu aurais pu juste te laisser faire et prendre ton pied, se moqua t-il d'un ton méprisant, alors qu'il se penchait pour baisser d'un coup sec le jeans de Sasuke, exposant son derrière à l'air libre. Il le pinça fermement, ravi de voir le garçon se trémousser sous lui.

- Vous... pourquoi ma tête tourne... Le thé...

- Tu as l'esprit vif pour avoir deviné si vite, mais c'est trop tard. Hmm tes fesses sont si douces et fermes, ronronna t-il tout en caressant ledit postérieur. Une vague de terreur mêlée de haine s'empara de Sasuke en réalisant ce qu'il allait devoir subir dans les prochaines minutes. Il grogna et siffla entre ses dents comme un chat sauvage retenu en cage. Féroce mais peu intimidant.

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sur ses gonds. Sasuke releva la tête et vit son propre frère fixer la scène les yeux écarquillés sous le choc, qui fit rapidement place à un brasier de rage incandescante déformant son beau visage. Des flammes folles embrasaient le fond de ses pupilles noires, signe qu'il était hors de lui. Sasuke aurait pu pleurer là tout de suite, tant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié.

Mais avant qu'il n'esquisse un geste, Itachi fonçait déjà sur eux comme un taureau enragé, envoyant valser Orochimaru. Il bondit sur le serpent, lui décochant un crochet à la mâchoire avec une telle force que Sasuke fut certain de l'avoir entendu craquer.

Le cadet choisit ce moment pour remonter son jeans et reboutonner maladroitement sa chemise, agenouillé, une main fermement plaquée au sol, puisque ses jambes avaient cédées sous lui quelques secondes à peine après s'être remis debout. Alors qu'il luttait avec ses boutons, il entendit la voix d'Itachi cracher son venin mortel :

- Touche encore Sasuke, et je te tue.

Orochimaru caqueta simplement, ou plutôt un gargouillement amusé jaillit de sa bouche couverte de sang, où les gouttes s'échappaient en laissant des filets rouges sur son menton.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça et tu le sais. Sauf tu si veux que le monde entier sache quel acte honteux– Itachi le cogna à nouveau, l'empêchant de poursuivre.

- On s'en va, Sasuke.

Son frère repoussa violemment le serpent toujours en train de ricaner et aida Sasuke à sortir de la pièce. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à son propre bureau au milieu des chuchotements frénétiques, jetant des regards assassins à tout le monde dans les locaux de l'administration.

Une fois entré dans le bureau, il installa son cadet sur le divan et le serra contre lui, glissant une main douce dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne pour tenter de l'apaiser.

- Ma tête tourne encore... articula faiblement Sasuke avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, percevant une voix lointaine et désincarnée l'appeler désespérement.

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin connaissance, le cadet Uchiha remarqua qu'il se trouvait toujours dans le bureau de son frère. Itachi était au téléphone, la panique perçant presque le fond de sa voix.

- Je crains ne pas pouvoir assister à la réunion d'aujourd'hui, une – une urgence s'est produite à l'école. Je dois m'en occuper.

Sasuke se redressa pour avancer péniblement vers son frère, la démarche hésitante, puis se cramponna d'une main à son épaule, appuyant tout son poids contre lui.

L'aîné pivota si vivement sur ses pieds qu'il en perdit l'équilibre, sauvé de justesse par un puissant bras qui l'enlaça par la taille.

- Je vous rappelerai plus tard, souffla Itachi dans le combiné. Il détourna immédiatement son regard vers le visage blême de son cadet.

- Sasuke, comment tu te sens ? C'est le dernier meeting que j'annule aujourd'hui, et je pourrai te ramener à la maison.

- Non, ça va aller. J'ai juste besoin de m'asseoir un moment. J'ai pas bu tout le thé...

- Il a drogué ton thé ? Cet enfoiré. Je jure que –

- S'il te plaît, je veux plus en entendre parler.

Itachi le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant pour l'emporter jusqu'au fauteuil où il l'allongea délicatement, comme s'il était une fragile poupée de porcelaine.

- Tu dois rentrer à la maison et quitter tout de suite ce job. C'est trop dangereux. Je me charge d'otou-san.

-... Non, je ne m'en irai pas. Je ne veux pas qu'Oro –Orochimaru pense que j'ai peur de lui.

- Alors à partir de maintenant, tu seras sous ma responsabilité. Dis lui ça, si jamais il ose encore t'adresser la parole. Mais tu dois te reposer, au moins aujourd'hui. Je veux que tu rentres, Sasuke. J'annule le dernier meeting et je te raccompagne.

- Nii-san, tu m'as écouté ? Je t'ai dit que ça allait. Je peux rentrer tout seul et... ton travail est plus important. Sasuke sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler et il s'empressa de la mordre en fixant ses genoux.

Itachi ferma les yeux sous l'agonie qui torturait ses paupières, son être, son cœur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de céder juste cette fois... il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre le front de son cadet. Sasuke se raidit, perplexe, avant de se laisser aller dans l'une des rares étreintes d'Itachi et fondre dans ses bras. Malgré l'expérience horrible qu'il venait de vivre, il avait au moins trouvé quelque chose à chérir. L'affection de son grand frère. Itachi le garda contre lui pendant une longue minute, savourant ce moment de tendresse qu'il ne s'était pas permis depuis longtemps.

Après une demi-heure de repos, Sasuke quitta le sofa et sourit à son frère. Ses lèvres corail s'étirèrent en un véritable sourire radieux qu'Itachi n'avait plus vu depuis des années et qui lui avait énormément manqué. Puis il s'éloigna d'un pas lent pour quitter le bureau, le visage à nouveau neutre alors qu'il saisissait la poignée de la porte.

Il allait récupérer son sac dans un casier du hall lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Sasuke fit un bond impressionnant en arrière et se calma légèrement en voyant deux iris verts le scruter d'un air morne. Il se détourna de l'intrus en refermant brusquement le casier.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Orochimaru-san ? Pourquoi Itachi-san t'a fait sortir de son bureau ? Et tu t'en vas maintenant ? interrogea doucement Gaara.

- Le thé. T'étais de mèche avec lui, alors arrête ton manège, marmonna l'Uchiha, s'engageant dans l'allée abritée menant au portail d'entrée de l'école.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Mon frère avait raison. Je n'aurai jamais dû faire confiance à un type dans ton genre. T'es grillé et tu continues à mentir entre tes dents.

Gaara vint se placer à ses côtés, calquant son pas sur le sien alors qu'ils marchaient, sans faire le moindre geste pour l'arrêter.

- Je t'assure que je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui t'es arrivé. Si Orochimaru-san t'a fait quelque chose, ce n'était pas ma faute. Je l'ai juste écouté parce qu'il est l'ami de mon père. C'est sérieux avec toi.

Sasuke l'ignora et fit signe à un taxi, glissant sans effort à l'intérieur pour claquer la portière au visage contrit du rouquin.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titre:** Impossible to love you

**Auteur:** Noche-Locura

**Traductrice:** moi

**Résumé :** Itachi est amoureux... de son jeune frère. Et n'a pas l'intention de le lui dire. Mais confronté aux menaces, combien de temps encore pourra t-il protéger son secret et son petit frère? AU yaoi, Itasasu, one-sided Gaasasu, et autres couples.

**Warning :** YAOI, inceste

**Note :** cette histoire est une traduction, le texte original (dispo sur son profil) appartient donc à Noche-Locura.

Bonjour à tous! Désolé pour cette longue looongue attente, je suis impardonnable! Je ferai les réponses aux reviews sans faute la prochaine fois comme je suis à la bourre:/ Cette trad me tient vraiment à coeur et je compte bien la terminer, peu importe le temps qu'elle me prendra, et dans la mesure du possible (si l'auteure termine un jour la VO!)

Nouveau chapitre donc, on en sait un peu plus sur le rôle de Madara (et Orochimaru) même si le voile est encore loin d'être levé. Attendez vous aux surprises!

Je remercie les fidèles lecteurs qui continuent à me lire, je vous aime! Ça me fait tant plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez mon travail sur cette traduction!

Merci et bonne lecture=)

* * *

—**.&.—**

**Impossible to love you**

—**.&.&.—**

Chapitre 7

Lorsque Itachi arriva chez lui, c'était l'heure du dîner. Sasuke n'était pourtant nulle part en vue. Son regard se focalisa sur ses parents.

- Où est Sasuke ?

- Il a appelé pour dire qu'il ne serait pas là pour dîner. Il ne t'a pas prévenu ? répondit Mikoto, ses yeux doux s'élargissant avec surprise.

-...Non.

L'aîné Uchiha alla prestement s'installer à table et attaqua son repas. Pour ses parents ou un quelconque observateur dans la pièce, son visage n'arborait aucun signe apparent de désarroi, mais au fond de son esprit, toute sorte d'incroyables scénarios commençaient à se former et une pointe de panique enserra son cœur comme une tenaille.

Une fois le dîner terminé, une silhouette nonchalante fit son entrée dans la salle à manger. Mikoto accueillit son fils cadet avec un grand sourire tandis que ce dernier les gratifiait de sa grimace habituelle. Fugaku lui fit un léger signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce et Mikoto tendit les bras vers Sasuke. Le cadet s'avança à contrecoeur dans l'étreinte affectueuse de sa mère, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Kaa-san ! Je ne suis plus un gamin ! s'exclama t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu resteras toujours mon bébé dans mon cœur. Alors, pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à ton frère que tu ne rentrais pas pour dîner ? interrogea Mikoto en agitant l'index vers lui.

- Oh... j'ai oublié, désolé.

Il jeta un oeil à son frère imperturbable avant de reporter son attention sur sa mère.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? s'enquit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Ils ont bien aimé. Je pense que je vais être souvent absent pour dîner maintenant. Mais que va dire otou-san ? fit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai de lui pour toi. Va annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ton frère ! Il a l'air si curieux.

Mikoto fit un clin d'œil à son jeune fils puis se leva de table.

- Où étais-tu ? marmonna Itachi.

- Je suis allé voir pour un autre job à mi-temps. Je vais jouer du violon dans un restaurant pas loin de chez nous. Mais je continue mon travail à l'école, ajouta rapidement Sasuke.

- Pourquoi cherchais-tu un autre travail ?

- C'est pas mon truc de rester derrière un bureau, je crois. J'attends beaucoup de ce job pendant les vacances, répliqua t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Orochimaru a démissionné.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'a dit otou-san ?

- Il a en déjà été informé. Orochimaru a dit qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre sa retraite... ce bâtard hypocrite, lâcha Itachi, le poing fortement serré, les yeux plissés étincelants de flammes.

- Ben je suppose que c'est mieux comme ça, souffla le cadet, réprimant un sourire ravi devant la réaction de son frère.

Itachi scruta son cadet puis s'empressa de détourner le regard en se raclant la gorge.

- Oui. Je dois aller dans ma chambre à présent. Je t'emmènerai à l'école demain.

- Nii-san...

L'aîné s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce.

- Ta petite amie est vraiment en train de te changer. Tu comptes nous la présenter bientôt ? demanda Sasuke avec un rictus, fixant les mèches d'encre attachées en queue de cheval dans son dos.

Itachi tourna lentement les talons, ignorant les ricanements étouffés des domestiques non loin d'eux. Il traîna délibérément les pieds jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait son cadet. Par réflexe, ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, relevant la tête vers le visage d'Itachi. Son frère tendit un bras qui n'en finissait plus d'être long, et ses doigts tapotèrent une fois encore le front de Sasuke.

- Itachi ! grogna t-il en massant son front.

L'aîné sourit en coin avant de reprendre la direction de sa chambre, alors que Sasuke suivait le dos de son frère des yeux. C'était assez rare de voir un sourire percer son masque de glace, mais quelque chose avait l'air différent. Il semblait y avoir un brin de tristesse derrière ce sourire. Mais puisque le visage d'Itachi était toujours affreusement impassible, il n'en avait pas la certitude.

C'était peut être de l'amour. On dit que l'amour procure un bonheur immense, parfois une souffrance infinie. Sasuke se demandait si la mystérieuse femme faisait souffrir son frère.

L'envie de se précipiter vers lui pour l'enlacer, le réconforter en lui murmurant des mots doux le prit aux tripes. Mais ses pieds refusèrent de bouger. Il resta fermement planté au sol comme une statue de marbre.

Après avoir paressé deux longues heures devant la télé et accessoirement un documentaire spécial sur les serpents venimeux, Sasuke monta dans sa chambre en silence vu l'heure tardive. Il passa furtivement le sombre couloir donnant sur la chambre de ses parents, où aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers la porte fermée. Ils dormaient comme des loirs.

A pas feutrés, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère et s'arrêta devant la porte. Une pâle lueur argentée s'échappait des coins de la porte en chêne, indiquant qu'Itachi était toujours debout. Il leva une main hésitante, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait souhaiter bonne nuit à son frère étant donné la récente tournure des événements. Un bruit soudain émanant de la pièce le fit immédiatement baisser sa main.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je t'ai déjà donné l'argent ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? gronda Itachi à l'intérieur.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. On faisait chanter son frère ? Qui ? Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cette personne lui voulait ? Il fila comme une flèche dans le couloir et arriva enfin à destination, le cœur crispé dans sa poitrine, s'affalant tête la première sur son lit. Le nez enfoui dans son oreiller douillet, l'esprit plongé dans les circonvolutions fantastiques et exagérées d'une menace qui pesait sur Itachi.

_Un gigantesque serpent glissait lentement vers lui, la gueule grande ouverte et armée de crochets brillants. Puis une langue monstrueuse et fourchue surgit du fond de sa mâchoire et vint presque toucher le bout de son nez._

_Sasuke recula en trébuchant et atterrit au sol sur son derrière, les yeux instinctivement rivés sur la créature. La nausée l'envahit et drapa son corps d'un voile de glace, le paralysant au point de ne plus sentir ses membres._

_Il vit une longue tête à la crinière noire et imbibée de venin jaillir de l'imposante mâchoire du serpent. Un bras pâle s'extirpa de sa gencive et la tête se releva, dévoilant un visage tout aussi blanc et une paire d'yeux dorés, différents du serpent._

_Le monstre lui sourit moqueusement et ouvrit sa bouche pour faire apparaître une langue qu'il passa avidement sur ses lèvres inexistantes, avant de la dérouler vers lui. Sasuke sentit son sang se glacer, le corps secoué de spasmes délirant d'horreur et de degoût._

_Non, arrête ! Ne me touche pas ! hurla t-il comme un dément, une fois qu'il trouva la force de placer ses mains moites devant lui pour chasser son prédateur._

Le cadet se réveilla d'un bond, comme si ses épaules étaient dotées de ressorts, le souffle haletant.

- Orochimaru... cracha t-il. Ce nom infâme le répugnait. Il sécha ses larmes d'un geste rageur et remonta les couvertures sous son menton, le corps traversé d'un frisson involontaire, lui donnant la chair de poule.

Tourné vers la fenêtre, Sasuke pressa ses paupières dans une vaine tentative pour retrouver le sommeil. Il pouvait toujours entendre son cœur battre violemment comme un tambour, menaçant d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

Des pas légers se firent entendre, avançant discrètement vers son lit puis une main glissa tendrement entre ses mèches humides.

- Kaa-san, je vais bien. C'est juste un cauchemar, souffla t-il.

La main sembla hésiter une seconde, avant de redescendre pour le border plus convenablement dans ses draps. Sasuke se blottit dans la chaleur de son lit, le pouls de plus en plus régulier. La fatigue l'enveloppa à nouveau et alors qu'il sombrait lentement dans les ténèbres du sommeil, il sentit une paire de lèvres tièdes effleurer sa tempe.

—**.&.—**

Le lendemain matin, toute la famille se trouvait réunie à sa place habituelle autour de la table. Toutefois, l'atmosphère semblait différente. Quelqu'un était scandalisé et Sasuke frémit intérieurement à l'idée que son père puisse être déçu de le voir travailler au restaurant.

Il tripota sa nourriture, les nerfs à fleur de peau et frisant la crise de panique. Lorsque Fugaku ouvrit enfin la bouche pour parler, sa tasse de thé lui glissa presque des mains.

- Itachi. Qu'as-tu fait de ta part des fonds de l'entreprise ? gronda t-il.

Sasuke défaillit presque de soulagement, mais son intérêt fut piqué à vif à l'évocation de l'affaire familiale. Son frère reposa calmement son bol et ses baguettes et regarda Fugaku droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai décidé de faire un peu d'investissement. C'est un bon moment pour diversifier l'activité de l'entreprise.

- Qui t'a donné le droit de prendre cette décision ?

- Il s'agit de ma part d'actionnaire, otou-san.

- Peu importe, tu aurais dû m'avertir au préalable. Dans quoi as-tu investi ?

- Dans la nouvelle compagnie de Madara-san.

- Quoi ? Tu connais ce– ce ! s'exclama Fugaku en agrippant sa poitrine, horrifié.

- Il a changé, otou-san.

- Ne me sors pas ces sottises ! Comment oses-tu –

- Allons, Fugaku-san, ne t'énerve pas. Écoute d'abord ton fils. Je suis sûre qu'il a une bonne explication. Mikoto tenta d'apaiser son mari.

- Si tu ne me crois pas, peut être voudras-tu le rencontrer toi-même. Après tout, ça fait déjà un moment, fit Itachi avec un calme inébranlable.

- Le rencontrer ! Très bien je vais le rencontrer ! Mais ne crois pas une seule seconde t'être tiré d'affaire ! Je te verrai après le travail, au siège social dans la salle de réunion! grogna leur père, ses yeux féroces lançant des éclairs.

- Oui, otou-san.

Sasuke scruta son énigmatique grand frère du coin de l'oeil tandis que ses parents quittaient la salle à manger, avant que le regard insondable d'Itachi ne le fasse retourner à la contemplation de son bol.

- Tu te sens mieux ? questionna l'aîné d'un ton grave.

- Oui nii-san... en fait, je – Sasuke ravala ses mots, s'apercevant soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les domestiques semblaient indifférents et passaient presque inaperçus en collant parfaitement au paysage, mais il les savait brûlants de curiosité vis-à-vis du trouble qui avait agité la maison. Ses questions devraient attendre.

- Oui ? Une voix rauque le stoppa dans ses méditations.

- Je voulais juste te remercier pour hier. Sans toi, j'aurais –

Le cadet voulut se baffer pour sa piètre tentative de réponse. Les baguettes tremblèrent entre ses doigts et il se mordit furieusement la lèvre, sentant des larmes détestables picoter le coin de ses yeux.

Une main réconfortante se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Sasuke leva un regard voilé vers son frère et lui sourit faiblement, rassemblant son courage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout est fini, le rassura Itachi, l'air sérieux, plongeant ses prunelles onyx dans les siennes.

Sasuke posa sa main sur celle de son frère et malgré lui, ses lèvres s'étirèrent davantage. L'aîné darda un œil vers leurs mains liées avant de lui rendre son sourire, et retira ses doigts des glorieux épis de jais ornant l'arrière de son crâne.

—**.&.—**

Le trajet en voiture se déroula dans son silence habituel jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne décide d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Nii-san... hier soir, j'ai surpris ta conversation au téléphone. C'est Madara qui t'a menacé ? Et Orochimaru... il avait l'air d'avoir une dent contre toi... je me souviens vaguement l'avoir entendu parler de ton _acte honteux_... Un flot de paroles avait franchi les lèvres du cadet.

Itachi ressera sa prise sur le volant au point de rendre ses jointures blanches.

- Nii-san ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, finit-il par répondre, les yeux scotchés sur la route.

- Ça concerne toute l'entreprise familiale ! C'est sérieux ! siffla Sasuke.

- C'est ma part des fonds de toute façon. La tienne restera intacte, ne t'en fais pas, lança l'aîné avec sarcasme.

- Quoi ? Comment tu peux croire que je pense à ça ! Je m'inquiète vraiment et toi– il s'interrompit, visiblement incapable de poursuivre.

- Ce n'était pas Madara. L'argent que j'ai mentionné hier représente une somme insignifiante. Ça concerne la personne que j'aime, qui était en danger... mais tout va bien à présent. Orochimaru m'a juste surpris en train de flirter avec la secrétaire d'otou-san. Bien que je ne trouve pas l'acte si honteux, débita simplement Itachi, le visage tendu.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil au profil insaisissable de son frère, forçant son esprit à assimiler les nouvelles informations. Il s'adossa finalement contre son siège, jugeant sans doute que c'était le mieux qu'il puisse soutirer à son mystérieux aîné, peut être même la vérité, mais personne ne pouvait le garantir avec une personnalité comme la sienne.

Une minute... la secrétaire d'otou-san ? Elle était plus vieille de quelques années, une silhouette impeccable, un visage superbe toujours maquillé à la perfection.

Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et aguichantes, constamment colorée d'une teinte rouge vif qui, sur n'importe quelle autre femme aurait été tape à l'œil, mais ne faisait qu'accentuer la blancheur de ses dents et sa peau caramel.

Sa chevelure soyeuse tombait sur ses épaules en une cascade de boucles chatain-miel, s'accordant avec ses yeux bruns et pétillants, rehaussés de mascara.

Ses longues jambes de gazelles– finement habillées par une étroite jupe tailleur qui moulait ses courbes à chaque mouvement– incarnaient le rêve de chaque jeune fille et le fantasme d'autant de mâles.

Alors Itachi aimait ce genre de femme ; mûre, d'une grande confiance en soi, dégageant une intense aura de sensualité ? Une douleur sourde s'insinua dans sa poitrine et Sasuke lança une nouvelle œillade discrète vers son frère. Le couple devait certainement en jeter dans la rue...

- Nii-san, ta nouvelle petite amie ressemble à la secrétaire d'otou-san ?

Un micro-sourire souleva le coin des lèvres d'Itachi.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Comment est-elle alors ?

- Pourquoi es-tu si intéressé, otouto ?

- Simple curiosité, répliqua t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Elle est simple, le teint pâle, les cheveux et les yeux sombres. Et belle. Il n'y a rien d'artificiel chez elle. C'est une beauté de la nature.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle ne se maquille pas ? Elle a l'air d'être comme n'importe quelle banale intello japonaise.

- Et elle ne porte pas de jupes ou de robes.

Le rictus d'Itachi s'élargit, une lueur s'était glissée au fond de ses yeux de félins.

- C'est un garçon manqué ? Comment tes goûts peuvent changer aussi vite ? s'étonna Sasuke, bouche bée et sans cacher sa surprise.

- Je l'aime pour qui elle est. C'était juste par caprice avec la secrétaire d'otou-san, stupide petit frère, fit-il en lui souriant, avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

Le cadet croisa les bras sur son torse, indigné par le sobriquet qu'utilisait toujours son frère, la lèvre inférieure un tantinet retroussée. Toutefois dans son esprit, il s'émerveillait devant le talent de cette mystérieuse jeune femme qui pouvait capturer Itachi si entièrement, même si son cœur était en proie à une envie agonisante. Il savait d'instinct que cette femme devait être l'âme sœur d'Itachi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre tout de suite sa jalousie fraternelle de côté et leur souhaiter tout le bonheur possible.

—**.&.—**

Irrémédiablement, cloîtré dans les locaux de l'administration, Sasuke fint par tomber sur un roux le dos à moitié courbé devant la machine à café. Cette rencontre purement accidentelle fit palpiter une veine sur sa tempe. Sasuke se pencha, les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir de la cafétéria, gardant ses distances avec le rouquin.

- T'es gonflé de revenir ici après avoir coopéré avec le responsable administratif pour droguer la boisson du frère du principal. Orochimaru a rendu sa lettre de démission après ce qu'il a fait, déclara t-il froidement.

- Je viens d'apprendre pour le départ d'Orochimaru-san. J'ai voulu savoir pourquoi, mais il m'a juste dit qu'il avait des problèmes de santé et qu'il allait passer sa retraite dans un coin tranquille à la campagne. Il a mis quelque chose dans le thé que je t'ai apporté ? Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

- Il a quitté Tokyo ?

- Il a quitté le pays en fait, mais sans préciser où il allait. De toute façon –

- Quel connard. C'est bien son genre de partir juste comme ça. Pourquoi tu ne le suis pas ? Ta vue m'agace.

- Ecoute, Sasuke. Je suis sérieux quand je dis que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Je l'ai interrogé sur ça, mais il m'a seulement répondu que t'étais un menteur qui cherche à attirer l'attention. Je ne l'ai pas cru bien sûr. Il n'a pas arrêté de vanter tes qualités en plus de ton physique sexy quand il m'a recruté, et m'a même encouragé à te draguer. En fait, c'était ça mes _arrière-pensées_. Je voulais juste me rapprocher de toi.

Gaara finit sa tirade d'un souffle - qui ressemblait plus à une longue phrase discontinue- voyant le soupir de colère qu'avait lâché Sasuke aux mots "menteur qui cherche à attirer l'attention".

- Comment tu pouvais même savoir que je travaillais à l'école, après juste cette nuit en boite ? Tu me suivais ? lança le cadet tout de go.

- Non, j'allais partir sans plus, puisqu'on ne se connaissait pas. Mais apparemment, Orochimaru-san était aussi au club cette nuit là et il nous a vu ensembles. Il a dit qu'il voulait m'aider comme j'étais le fils de son ami...

- Ça fait pas mal de coïncidences, non ? répondit-il, les lèvres pincées, fixant les pupilles imperturbables du rouquin.

- Oui, maintenant que tu le dis... il me filait tout de temps des tuyaux, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de t'emmener dans ce restaurant l'autre jour... avoua Gaara.

- Qu'est-ce que ce bâtard manigance ? marmonna Sasuke dans sa barbe.

La voix grave du roux mit fin à ses réflexions.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Rien qui te concerne.

Sasuke sentit le sang lui monter aux joues et il tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à quitter la cafète. Il tendait une main vers la poignée lorsque la paume de Gaara se plaqua contre la porte d'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda t-il avec agacement et sans se retourner vers lui.

- Ton pardon. Que tu m'acceptes de nouveau, chuchota le roux à son oreille.

Sasuke se frotta l'oreille et fit volte-face pour directement croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu empiètes les limites de mon espace personnel, siffla le cadet entre ses dents serrées.

- Mais je l'ai fait plus d'une fois, ronronna Gaara en posant lentement son autre main contre la porte, les lèvres courbées en un sourire suggestif.

L'Uchiha lui saisit les poignets et décolla brusquement ses mains de la porte. Il rapprocha son visage du roux grimaçant, touchant presque son front.

- Ne t'excite pas trop. Tu penses vraiment que je vais encore me laisser duper si facilement ? cracha t-il avec un rictus dédaigneux.

- Alors tu ne me crois pas ? Je t'ai pourtant dit toute la vérité... Gaara avait l'air blessé, ses yeux lui renvoyaient un éclat peiné, une douceur troublée visiblement si sincère qu'elle prit Sasuke au dépourvu. Gaara lui disait-il réellement la vérité ? Ou était-il simplement un acteur digne de remporter les oscars ? Le cadet relâcha ses poignets avec lenteur et lui tourna le dos, replaçant sa main sur la poignée.

- Je ne sais plus du tout qui croire, murmura t-il en sortant du réfectoire.

Le cadet rejoignit la réception, ressassant les récents événements de cette dure réalité qui semblaient colorer son quotidien d'horribles tâches. Il aurait aimé redevenir un enfant, ne pas être prisonnier dans la toile d'araignée qui formait le monde des adultes.

Accoudé contre le bureau, il croisa ses doigts fins dans leur habituel geste de prière. Il pressa inconsciemment ses lèvres contre ses deux index entremêlés, et resta un moment immobile dans cette position. Ce geste parut éveiller un souvenir.

Les lèvres qu'il avait senties sur son front après son cauchemar cette nuit... lui semblaient familières. Pas comme celles de sa mère qui étaient pleines, toujours douces et tièdes. Ces lèvres-là avaient été légèrement gercées, fraîches au toucher, une sensation agréable contre son front brûlant perlé de sueur due à l'affreux cauchemar.

La même sensation procurée par les lèvres d'Itachi. Les lèvres de son frère. Leur souvenir dans le bureau hier était encore intensément gravé dans sa mémoire. Son frère ne l'avait plus embrassé depuis très jeune et il n'avait plus ressenti une affection si profonde de la part d'Itachi, c'est pourquoi il en avait mémorisé chaque détail.

Donc... son frère avait veillé sur lui, sachant qu'il allait passer une nuit agitée ? Sasuke faillit rougir à cette pensée. Mais l'idée lui plaisait et il décida d'y croire de tout son cœur.

Les lèvres de son frère avaient aussi une autre familiarité alarmante, du moins c'était son impression. Le vague puzzle incohérent d'un souvenir hantait les méandres de son esprit mais refusait de se compléter, éparpillé tel un vol d'hirondelles.

La sonnerie du téléphone le fit sursauter. Il fronça les sourcils. La tonalité était différente, indiquant que le coup de fil était interne aux locaux.

- Oui ?

_- Sasuke. Viens tout de suite dans mon bureau._

- Huh ? répondit-il intelligemment.

_- Tu m'as entendu. _

La ligne fut coupée. Sasuke grimaça dans le combiné. Itachi gardait toujours son vernis de neutralité froide et aggravante, qu'il abhorrait de tout son être. Il se rendit tranquillement au bureau de son frère puis toqua.

- Entrez.

Le cadet s'exécuta pour s'immobiliser au milieu de la pièce, l'air embarrassé. Des flashs de l'incident d'hier défilèrent devant ses yeux comme une série fragmentée de tarot fatidique qu'il refusa d'assembler. Itachi lui fit signe de s'asseoir et il traîna des pieds jusqu'au siège face au bureau.

- Quel est le restaurant où tu travailles ?

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est ton premier jour de boulot là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...

- Alors c'est où ?

Sasuke lui donna l'adresse et le nom du restaurant. L'aîné s'adossa contre son siège et ôta ses lunettes.

- Je vais t'emmener. Tu commences à quelle heure ?

- Pourquoi faire ? C'est pas la peine ! T'es pas déjà assez occupé ?

- Je n'aime pas répéter mes questions, otouto.

- Je dois être là-bas à 18 heures, répliqua t-il avec un regard sinistre vers son frère. L'air placide d'Itachi demeura inchangé.

- C'est près de chez nous, donc ça ne devrait pas prendre très longtemps, songea ce dernier.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? Je peux y aller par mes propres moyens, c'est quasiment sur le chemin de retour à la maison !

- Tu termines quand ?

- 23 heures. Nii-san, est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

- C'est un peu tard. Je viendrais te chercher après le travail, ajouta l'aîné sans tenir compte des paroles de son cadet, les lèvres pincées comme s'il réprimandait un enfant désobéissant. Sasuke détestait qu'on le traite de cette façon.

- Je suis plus un gamin ! Pourquoi tu me couves comme ça tout d'un coup ? Même kaa-san ne le ferait pas ! s'écria t-il avec exaspération.

- C'est trop dangereux. Orochimaru –

- Orochimaru a quitté le Japon. Donc il n'y a plus de danger.

- Orochimaru ? Comment le sais-tu ?

- Gaara me l'a dit. Tu vois, il semblerait qu'Orochimaru mijote quelque chose. C'est lui qui a fait connaître l'école à Gaara comme tu le sais et il n'a pas arrêté de le pousser à me draguer. Ce bâtard de serpent prépare sûrement un sale coup mais il a déjà quitté le pays, alors du calme.

- Il peut y avoir d'autres dangers. Tu fais confiance à Gaara ?

- C'est pas que je lui fais confiance mais ses explications ont l'air censées. On dirait vraiment qu'il ne sait pas dans quoi trame l'autre. Perso je trouve ça bizarre, pourquoi est-ce qu'Orochimaru fait tout ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Vraiment rien. Tu ferais mieux de garder tes distances avec Gaara. Tu vas penser que je ne suis pas raisonnable, je sais que tu l'aimes bien, mais c'est plus prudent ainsi.

- Je ne l'aime pas, nii-san ! Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges ! Je suis adulte, bordel de dieu ! Arrête de me prendre pour un gosse ! explosa le cadet, indigné.

- Je ne te prends pas pour un gosse, Sasuke. Le fait est que les autres non plus. Tu es devenu un jeune homme très attirant...

La mine d'Itachi s'était assombrie. Sasuke se redressa, plaquant ses paumes avec force sur le bureau de son frère.

- Je ne laisserai plus personne droguer ma boisson. Je ne suis pas aussi faible que tu crois.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il pivota sur lui-même et quitta prestement la pièce.

Le cadet regagna la réception avec un pincement au cœur en repensant aux propos qu'il avait eu pour son frère. Il n'avait certainement pas échangé des gentillesses.

Itachi cherchait simplement à le protéger. Il avait montré une profonde inquiétude pour lui ces derniers temps, alors que Sasuke ne faisait que de le repousser.

Sasuke sentit le remords lui picoter les entrailles telle une centaine d'aiguilles, mais ne pu se résoudre à aller s'excuser. Ce n'était pas de coutume dans leur famille et il était bien trop têtu pour ça de toute façon.

—**.&.—**

En fin de journée, il s'éclipsa comme un shuriken volant, avec vivacité et adresse si bien que personne ne fut capable de l'arrêter. Même Itachi, qui heureusement pour lui, avait été retenu par un long meeting.

Sasuke poussa un lourd soupir de soulagement alors qu'il tournait au coin de la rue et se dirigeait vers son nouveau lieu de travail. L'adrenaline faisait bouillir son sang à la simple pensée de cette musique qui allait le submerger au restaurant.

La-bas, il jouerait en duo avec un pianiste qui se tiendrait au centre de la scène alors que lui resterait en retrait, comme il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion à l'époque du lycée ou encore pendant son job à l'école de musique Kono-Uchiha.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en songeant à un pianiste en particulier. Un pianiste d'exception. Itachi était brillant au piano. Ses symphonies émouvaient le public aux larmes, y compris son petit frère. Les mélodies qu'il composait ralliaient le murmure d'un ruisseau de printemps à l'éclat grandiose du tonnerre. Ses doigts évoluaient au dessus des touches tels des papillons en quête d'une âme sœur, caressaient les notes de soie noire comme de doux pétales blancs.

Mais Itachi ne jouait plus à présent. Il n'avait plus touché un piano depuis des années... depuis qu'il était devenu principal en fait. Et il n'avait plus de temps pour les loisirs. Sasuke chassa ses tristes pensées de son esprit. Il devrait plutôt se sentir enthousiasmé par son nouvel emploi. Après tout, jouer était une chose qu'il adorait, un monde de grandeur où il pouvait se perdre. C'était un doux moyen pour fuir les affres de la réalité. Le seul qu'il s'autorisait pour l'instant.

Il finit par entrer dans le restaurant, suivis par deux paires d'yeux cachés derrière leurs lunettes noires qui observaient le pas du sombre jeune homme, avant de redémarrer en trombe pour disparaître à l'horizon sous les braises d'un ciel mourant.

**TBC...**


End file.
